


Seduced by the Snake

by Froyduhr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dragon Harry Potter, Dragons, Falling In Love, Fictional Religion & Theology, Healer Harry Potter, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-War, Professor Harry Potter, Rough Oral Sex, Severus Snape Lives, Slow Build, Soulmates, Spanking, Sub Harry Potter, Top Severus Snape, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 28,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr
Summary: Serpentine's offspring will awake, the father of dragons, the mother of snakes.The heir will wake and the children of Serpentine will roam.This story was started many years ago. So I decided to repost it onto ao3. This is my most popular fic on wattpad and is currently (8th of june 2020) sitting at 62.5k views on wattpadI am sorry for the cringe moments in this fic. There are many, but know that it gets better.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	1. The Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Audiobook format of this chapter:
> 
> https://youtu.be/94aUB5xyYxw

After Harry saw Severus Snape fall to the ground inside of the 'haunted house', he was anxious to run over to the deadly wounded man. As soon as Voldemort and Nagini left, Harry leapt up towards the fallen Slytherin. It was as if Severus' eyes gleamed as he saw the young man who ran up to him. "No, you cannot die!" Harry shouted and began to cry.

"Harry Potter...the boy who lived...the golden boy of Gryffindor... And the heir of the snakes." Severus groaned as his body began to turn limp.  
Harry leaned over the dying body of his former potions teacher and began to cry, fingers gripping onto the black cape of the man, tears rolling down his cheeks. All of the sudden, Harry could feel the familiar touch of magic against his face, and he looked down. Harry gasped as he saw that the wound was almost fully healed.  
Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Severus' neck and began to trace over the mark with slow movements as he chanted " Vulnera Sanentur" three times in a row, healing the wound and replenishing the lost blood. Harry bendt down and kissed Snape on the forehead. "Stay here for now ." He said with concern. Severus was too weak to object, so he let Harry go, but a tear, a normal tear, filled with deep sorrow rolled from the older man's eye, rolling over his cheek and wetting Harry's hand which was holding the principal's head up. Harry let go of the man and rose to his feet, wand in hand.

A few hours later, Hagrid; red and puffy from tears, carried the dead body of Harold James Potter in his large arms. Students, DA members, teachers, people of the order; they all shouted in fear and sorrow as Voldemort laughed maniacally. The Dark Lord pressed the elder-wand to his throat and spoke. "The Boy Who Lived, is dead! Harry Potter was slain as he tried to flee the castle, leaving you all to die!" Voldemort smiled at the Death Eaters at his side, his smile faltering a bit as he saw that Narcissa and Lucius was gone. His smile widened again, as he thought of how he would punish them later for being absent at this important moment. Voldemort was so lost in his own evil schemes that he didn't realise that everyone on the battlefield was staring at someone who had just walked into view.  
"You are lying, Tom." The person said, His dark robes ripped by his throat, bloodied and dirty. His shoulder-long, black hair was sticking to his neck and two large, fresh scars were practically glowing on his throat. Severus Snape was scowling at Voldemort with his scariest teacher-look. Voldemort felt uneasy, not able to understand how the wizard had managed to survive. "Harry did not run, that idiot is way to brave. Harry is a Gryffindor in his heart, and Tom; Love is not the only power which the Dark Lord knows nothing of. Avada Kedavra is not how Harry Potter will die." As Severus uttered those words, Harry's eyes shot up, glowing in a yellowish green hue, his pupils slit like the ones of a snake.   
Voldemort, unaware of the not so dead state of the young hero, had Nagini slither up beside him, ready to attack Snape again. But then another voice arose from the crowd. "We won't give up! No matter what; that is what Harry would want, that is what Harry would do!" Neville Longbottom walked up in front of the crowd. He had a gash on his forehead, with dark, crimson blood oozing from it, down into his intense eyes. "We won't follow you; I will never follow you!" He shouted to Voldemort. A loud screech was heard from above the crowds of wizards and witches and a large, red bird landed beside Neville with the sorting hat in it's talons. "Fawx?" Neville asked as he recognised the phoenix. Voldemort ignored Neville and Fawx, his eyes seeking for Snape, who had now moved closer to the Gryffindor and bird. "Nagini!" Voldemort shouted and the large snake shot towards Severus. Neville acted in instinct as he grabbed the hat and pulled out the sword of Gryffindor. With all the strength he could muster, Neville swung the sword at Nagini, cutting the head clean off the giant snake, simultaneously saving the man whom had become a gruesome force of evil to him for seven years.  
The shout Voldemort emmited rung throughout the school and made Harry open his eyes again and smile. Hagrid froze and looked down at Harry. The said young man jumped out of the half-giant's arms. Voldemort was unable to do anything but stare, unable to let everything sink in.  
Harry hurried over to Neville and Severus. He put a hand on his fellow Gryffindor's shoulder and smiled at his friend with pride beaming from him.  
"When you tried to kill me, Tom Riddle, you did not only fail due to the love which these people," Harry gestured to everyone behind himself. "All protected me with... no, you killed you own, very last Horcrux, Tom, nothing more, and now you are also mortal." As Harry uttered those words, his eyes began glowing again and his body began to change. He became larger, longer, deadlier. His body morphed into the true form of the heir of the snakes. He had become a giant snake-like creature. He resembled a large basilisk, but he had clawed talons spurting from his chest alike a dragon. His head was circled with a mane of orange and dark grey feathers and his tail was tipped with similair ones, with two longer feathers, looking like the ones on peacocks. His smooth, scale-like skin was black with a shine of rainbows resembling a river of oil.  
Harry hissed, his long teeth shining with venomous spit and his long tongue undulating from his wide mouth. Harry crawled up to Voldemort in half a second before he pressed a talon over the pale wizard, trapping him to the ground. Harry hissed at the Death Eaters and slammed into them with his long and heavy tail, making them fall over, some ending up unconscious on the ground. Harry's large snake mouth seemed to curl up into a smile as he bent down and placed his jaw over Voldemort's head. Hearing the evil wizard plea for his life only made the moment more enjoyable for the dragon as he closed his jaws.


	2. The Hard Start

It had been a few weeks since the war had ended, and Harry sat in the office of the newly promoted principal McGonnegall. (Snape had resigned from the unwanted role as principal and gone back to what he knew the best: potions.  
Harry looked around the room, his eyes gazing upon the elements of the room which he recognized. Most of it was the same as it had been when Dumbledore was alive; even Fawx sat in his usual spot, cleaning his fiery feathers. The few differences was the addition of Dumbledore's portrait on the wall, beside the other previous principals. (However, not Snape, as he had requested to not commemorate the dark stain in Hogwarts, history which had been the year previous.)  
There was also a few changes in lighting and colours of the room, making it more woody and lighter, giving the office a warmer and more calming feeling.  
Minerva sat at the opposite side of the desk and looked at Harry with what nearly seemed like a plea in her eyes. "Are you sure you do not want the position as the Defence Against Dark Arts teacher?" She asked. Harry shook his head. "I have no experience as a teacher, Minerva. I think that the best is to let me just be a helping teacher. At least for this first year." Harry replied. Minerva nodded slowly and looked down into the sheets of paper on her desk. "I also see that you particularly wanted to be an apprentice of professor Snape and healer Poppy." She said as she looked up at Harry, who smiled and nodded. "Yes. As I have discovered a healing power which I was unaware of, and as the prospect of dedicating my life to healing others is quite attractive to me, this is what I wish the most to do." Harry explained. Minerva sighed in defeat. "I just need to ask one thing of you, Harry. You see; we have had two seekers for the job as the Defence professor. Two twins who wish to share the position. They are fully trained teachers...however, they graduated from the Texan Conservative School for Biblical Wizardry." Harry nodded, however confused. And Minerva looked around the room in embarrassment. "Their standards are quite different from our. And they seemed a bit...green." Minerva turned red as she said those words. "However, they are the only ones who have tried for the job. So I plea, Harry; If I hire you fot the job; please take care of the students?" Harry smiled in return, wishing only the best for the school.

Two months later, and Harry readied himself in front of the mirror in his bedroom in his chambers. The students would arrive shortly and as Minerva had anointed him as the Head of Gryffindor, which Harry accepted with glee, Harry sat right beside the other heads of houses. Severus Snape, Pomona Sprout and Filius Flitwick at the teacher's table.  
Filius sat at the left of Harry, at the end of the table. Severus was sat at Harry's right with Pomona beside him and McGonnegall beside her. On the other end of the table sat Hagrid, and a few other teachers who Harry couldn't see, as the half giant's body blocked Harry's view of that direction.  
Around the tables sat a few students. The students who had been the first class last year. They had gotten there a week earlier to learn how Hogwarts really was supposed to work.  
Harry scratched his chin and looked over at the snarky man beside him. "Congratulations Potter. You have managed to become a head of house at a younger age than even me. 18; that must be a new record." Severus said with a hint of a smile. Harry returned the comment with a nervous smile. "Well yes, I know; that is part of the reason for why I am trying to grow a beard. I am afraid that my age will make the students treat me differently than the other teachers." He said with a sigh. Severus leaned over and in his deep, rumbling whispers, he said: "Do not worry about it, you have become a quite attractive grown man after the war. You are no longer the little brat you used to. Plus, most of your classes this year will be as my assistant; nobody will dare to offend you." He said. Harry felt his face flush slightly from the puff of warm air that streamed against his ear, and his hand returned to scratch at his half-scraggly, unwashed, untamed shadow of a half of a beard. "Thank you, Severus." Harry whispered back with a smile.  
Just then, the doors into the great hall was opened and students rushed in, excited for a new year at Hogwarts school for Wizardry. Many disappointed and angry noises were heard from the rush of young witches and wizards. And many fiendish glares shot towards Severus. Harry noticed the stares and looked over at the potions teacher. For most people, the sour man seemed completely unaffected by the obvious hatred sent his way; but Harry saw the tension in Severus' jaw and how his back was even straighter than usual. Harry felt his heart ache for the Slytherin, knowing fully how it felt to be responsible for so many gruesome fates, and being looked upon from one action, one action he didn't have controll over.  
The talking stopped as the first years stepped in, guided by the new DADA teachers: Eeve and Josef Abrahams. The new teachers were very different from the wizards Harry had met in his seven years in the wizarding world. The two gingers were, unlike any wizards he had ever met; religious. And they seemed to be indoctrinated into the southern U.S. social structure. The new students stood in a group before the teachers' table. Harry felt the curious looks of many of the students on him, and he smiled back to the children.  
Minerva walked up to the sorting hat and stood beside the chair and Eeve held up the parchment with the names on and read up the names of the students.  
After the new Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were split amongst the houses, Minerva stepped up on the podium to give a speech to the students. "Dear students; new and old. After such a tragedy of last year, I and all of your teachers are happy to welcome everyone to a, hopefully, peaceful year at Hogwarts." She said and smiled. After a short applause, Minerva continued. "This year, we have new teachers, all of breaking the norm of our school. For the Defence Against Dark Arts, miss and mr Abrahams from the United States will teach the subject together. And we have sir Harry Potter as an apprentice Healer and teacher. He has also been assigned the role as head of the Gryffindor house." The applause returned and the Gryffindors stood from the table and an uproar of clapping echoed through the Great Hall.  
Harry smiled to himself, but he had still a sinking feeling in his gut as he looked over at Severus, knowing that this would be a hard start for the man.


	3. The First Week

It was monday morning, and Harry had just exited his chambers and was on his way down to the potions classroom. He was giddy and scared shitless, unsure of how to really feel about the fact that he was about to teach a class of sixth year Slytherins and Gryffindors together with Severus Snape. He would teach students he had gone to school with.  
Before opening the door to the classroom, Harry dusted down and looked over his robes. An orange shirt and black pants, covered by a foot long, armless robe with unnecessarily many buttons. His black shoes clicked against the stone floor as he knocked on the door.  
"Enter, Potter." Came the faint reply from the other side of the door. Harry opened the door and walked up to where the professor was standing, readying the example of the potion the students were going to make that day. "Pass me the Pluteus salicinus, Potter. They are on the silver plate on the seventh shelf behind you." Harry went over to the shelf and grabbed the psychadellic mushrooms and presented them to Severus, who took them with a nod. "What are the students going to make?" Harry asked with honest curiosity. "They are going to make the visio magicae-potion." Severus explained as he added the mushrooms and the potion turned midnight purple. Harry nodded, remembering making the potion himself in professor Slughorn's class.  
"The mushrooms have been in for ten minutes now." Harry said, grabbing a pair of large tweezers. Severus looked at Harry with shock and grabbed the tool from the younger man. "How? It does not say in the book that you are to remove the mushrooms so soon." He asked as he plucked out the psychadellic mycel from the cauldron. Harry smiled to the potions master. "I had your book two years ago, remember?" He said, smile turning cheeky. Severus nodded as he pulled out the mushrooms and put them on a plate on the desk before flicking his wand, dissolving them. "There: it is finished."  
It took only a few minutes before the door to the classroom opened and the sixth graders stepped inside. The Slytherins and Gryffindors sat down by the tables on each side of the room. Harry stifled his smile and imitated Severus' postiure, to seem professional. "Turn to page 87, the potion described is what you will make, form pairs of two. All ingredients are to be found on your desks." Severus explained coldly.  
The class went well up until the point where a Slytherin had decided to eat a mushroom from the plate beside him. The student had fallen backwards in petrifiction. Harry ran up to the paralyzed student and grabbed an unused knife to cut open his finger. Harry dripped two drops of blood into the Slytherin's mouth, knowing that it, just like his tears, had healing abilities for the children of the snake. Harry lifted the boy and laid him down on the floor, supporting his head as the anti-venom began working. "Mr Hansen. 15 points from Slytherin." Severus said, clearly pissed off. "And also; I want a two-foot pergament on the effects of the salicinus mushrooms on professor Snape's desk before Thursday." Harry said with a scowl. The rest of the class went by without any more accidents, and when the last student closed the door behind them, Severus looked over at Harry with clear bewilderment in his eyes. "Two feet of pergament, that is evil, Mr Potter." He said. Harry looked at Severus and shrugged. "I learnt from the best, Mr Snape." He replied.  
For the rest of the day, they taught the rest of the sixth grades and all first and second years. Nothing more going wrong, until the last class of the day with seventh year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws.  
The problems occured when Ginny decided to break one of the most basic rules of the school, as she decided to flirt with Harry during the class.  
As the apprentice teacher walked around and checked the students' polyjuice potions, he felt a hand grab his ass. Harry jumped in surprise and swirled around, only to be met by the coy smile of Ginerva Weasley. Harry's brows furrowed as he looked at the ginger girl. "What is the matter miss Weasley?" He asked with anger dripping of his tone. Ginny's smile turned mischievous as she looked back at her ex. "Nothing, handsome." She said and winked. Harry became speechless from how the student talked to him and he were unable to even utter the scolding which he wanted to give her. But right at that moment, a looming figure moved close to Harry. "30 points from Gryffindor for disrespecting the staff, and 10 for disrupting the class, miss Weasley." Severus said with vigor in his eyes. The Gryffindors all stared angrily at the ginger for the rest of the class.  
The class ended and the students left the classroom. Severus had a meeting with the headmistress, so Harry was left to clean up the classroom. As Harry closed the cabinet with the last of the ingredients inside, the door into the room opened and a ginger girl walked in. Harry saw the girl and sighed. "What can I do for you, miss Weasley?" He asked, arms placed on his back and his postiure proud as a peacock.  
"Well, Harry, it-" Ginny's words was silenced as Harry shot in with a "Mr Potter." Correcting Ginny's way of addressing him.  
"Mr Potter, it's just that," she sighed. "I thought we could be together again, now that he is dead." Harry looked at Ginny with a sad and determined facial expression; he sighed. "Ginny. I don't think it can work out between us. I have been thinking all summer, and I came tolooked conclusion that I don't wish to have a relationship at the moment. Also: you are a student, and that would not be appropriate in any way. So... I am truly sorry, but it can't work between us." He said before he turned and walked to the door, leaving Ginny alone in the classroom.


	4. Rediscovering the Chambers of Secrets

Harry was unable to sleep, his skin crawling. Harry had felt like this for weeks, but it had gotten worse. He knew what was the cause of it. He had not transformed into the Heir since the day of the War. The Heir wanted out and it wanted out NOW. Harry closed his eyes to try and calm himself down. When he opened them again, he was inside of a dark tunnel. The smell of death was in the air, and with no hesitation, he slithered towards the source of the smell.  
He moved through long and dark tunnels for what felt like an eternity, before he entered a large room with water covering most of the floor. Harry's tongue undulated and he could taste the death in the air. He continued to slither his tongue, smelling his way around the large, dark, damp room. He moved to the middle of the room where the large, rotten corpse of a dead basilisk laid. The flesh was nearly rot off. And white bone seemed to make up most of the rotted snake-like dragon. Harry hissed at the corpse and from his mouth, exploded a ball of hungry fire, which began engulfing the dead animal. The flames licked the flesh off the dry bones and scorched the bone to ashes. A horrid smell moved through the room as the smoke arose from the ashes left of the once powerful beast. Harry moved closer to the ashpile as he saw something move. The smoke turned white and a female form took shape in it.  
"My Heir. It is good to finally meet you. I am Serpentine, the sister of dragons and mother of snakes. And you; Harold James Potter, you are my heir. The blood of the dragons run through your veins like they did mine, ten thousand years ago." The smoke figure, Serpentine, said. Her voice was deep and wise. It made Harry feel great respect and awe for the woman. "I will be your guide, my child... Harold James Potter; The Heir of the Snakes." The smoke faded away and Harry turned back into his human form and looked into the pile of ashes. His eyes widened as he saw something move inside the gray pile. Harry moved some of the ash away, revealing a pure-white snake with glowing yellowish-green eyes. The snake stared at Harry for a few seconds, then it slithered away.Underneath where the snake had been, Harry saw something shine in the weak light. He picked it up and looked at it   
It was a medallion. It was formed as a snake eating it's own tail. It was made out of what seemed to be bone, with green emerald eyes. The chain which the medallion hang from was of unknown material. Harry lifted the medallion over his head, smiling at the pleasant weight which rested upon his chest. With uncertain steps, Harry followed the white serpent, wondering where he would be lead.  
After what felt like hours of walking, Harry could finally see light in the end of the tunnel. It was weak, but it gave Harry something to reach for. He began to run towards the glowing circle of light until he tumbled out and landed on the floor to... his own bedroom chamber. Harry looked behind himself and saw that the mantel had been moved to the side, revealing the wide tunnel into darkness.  
It made the curiosity inside of Harry spark with excitement. He wanted to explore the castle. See where else he could find secret entries to the chambers of secrets. Harry just then, remembered the white snake and began looking for it, but to no avail. It was gone. Harry cursed himself, wishing he had been more patient and not rushed past the white serpent.  
Harry sighed to himself, remembering that Madame Pomfrey had wished to see him at 2000. Harry looked at the clock and saw he still had an hour to spare. He walked into his study and sat down to read through his history books, looking for the name "Serpentine".  
The clock chimed 1945 and Harry closed his last book. He had not found anything about the mysterious lady yet, and he had looked through his whole collection. He spelled the books back in order(alphabetically and based on content) before pulling on his outer robe and exited the chambers.  
Minerva had done a good job in securing Harry's chambers. In front of the enterence stood a large snake statue, which only moved when talked to in parseltongue. Harry stroke a hand over the head of the marble snake, laughing to himself over the coincidence of the similarity between the stone snake and the real one he had met just earlier that evening.  
The walk up to the healers' office went by quickly and with a smile, he entered what had to be the most familiar room to him in the entire castle.  
Madam Pomfrey waited in her office when Harry poked his head in. "Hi, Poppy." Harry smiled. The healer returned the smile and motioned for Harry to come in.  
"Ok Harry. I need to take some test from your snake form." She said, looking at Harry with a surgical stare. Harry looked around in the room, unsure if he would fit. Madam Pomfrey sighed and opened the door to the rest of the nursing room. "Come on and whip out your big, black snake." She said, making Harry bark a laugh. Poppy and Harry had become great friends during the summer, and Harry had become quite fond of the older, lesbian witch's obscure humour.  
Harry pulled out his wand and undid his buttons, as it was no way if he was going to do those manually. He let the cape fall off his shoulders and he placed it and the robe on a spare bed, he continued to undress until he stood completely naked in front of the witch. Poppy's eyes were drawn to Harry's arm as she saw his tattooed sleeve. "Is that magical inc on your arm?" She asked in wonder. Harry looked at his arm. At the dark grey scales with the snake moving with free will over. "Yes. It is made by Garr Falch, the only wizard tattooing master."  
Harry breathed carefully, keeping himself in reality as he transformed the rest of his body.


	5. DADA Religion Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who wrote this in their cringy atheist phase. I apologize to the christians of the world. XD

Harry was ready for his first class with Eeve and Josef. He was unsure of how the teachers would handle the class as they were the only teachers he had not had as his own professors while he went to school himself. Harry went over his schedule for the day, seeing that he was having two dubble classes with the Abrahams twins followed by one double class with Severus. Harry stopped dead in his tracks. For how long had he been calling Snape "Severus" in his head? Probably since he had saved him. It felt like they had gotten a closer connection ever since that night in the shrieking shack; ever since Harry had saved him. The name did interest Harry, as it, just like so many other names of wizards, fit him so well. It was mysterious and with a bit of authority. It was Scary and also kind of beautiful.  
Harry shook his head, now was not the time to think about the potion master's name. With his heart pounding from nervousness, he opened the door into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. He looked around, shocked at the changes. On the walls hung stone-plates with inscriptions of bible verses, the tables and benches were re-arranged to look like the bench rows in church. Along the benches' middle was a red carpet with golden edges and above the teacher's desk, hung a large, golden cross.  
Harry was in a loss for words and he could not help himself from gawking.  
"Harry!" Came the happy voice of Eeve, who smiled brightly at him from the stairs which lead up to the office. "Josef will be down momentarily, he just has to finish his morning prayer." She said with a smile. Harry nodded, not wishing to say something that could be deemed offensive. He just hoped that the twins' religion wouldn't be involved in their teaching.  
Josef walked down the stairs at the same time as the doors to the classroom opened, revealing the third year Ravenclaws and Slytherins. The students stopped chatting as soon as they saw the changes made to the room. "Hello, children, please sit on each end of the room: boys to the left and girls to the right!" Josef said. Harry wanted to get involved, however, Eeve just then, began talking. "My dear children. My name is sister Abrahams, and this is my brother, father Abrahams. You can reffear to us as miss and sir, if you wish to." Josef smiled brightly and walked in between the two rows of students. "Today, you are all supposed to be thaugt about how to controll fear. I have heard of different ways that students have been taught that, however, we have our own way." At that, Josef took his wand out of his pocket and did a wordless spell. Out from the bookcases in the room flew many old-looking, Identical books. Josef pointed his wand, which was light brown with a golden cross on the hilt, at the children, and the books landed in front of everyone.  
A Ravenclaw girl rose her hand and looked at Josef with confusion. "Uhm, Sir. Why did you give us a copy of the Bible?" She asked curiously, her curly, black hair brushed back from her clear, dark eyes. Eeve smiled. "This is no regular Bible, this is the true Bible, the Bible of wizards."  
In his corner of the room, Harry groaned in frustration. He would let them go on for a little longer, until he would have to stop them. Maybe they had some good spells in their book? He really hoped that they did...  
Josef cleared his voice before he began to speak. " For we wrestle not against flesh and blood, but against principalities, against powers, against the rulers of the darkness of this world, against spiritual wickedness in high places. Ephesians 6:12." Eeve looked at the students with a smile on her red lips. "Can any of you tell us what that passage means?" She asked. Several of the students rose their hands, hesitantly. Josef gestured to the same Ravenclaw girl as earlier. "Well. It seems like it is about fighting against the Dark arts as they are fighting 'Against principalities, against the rulers of the darkness'" She said, making the Americans smile."that is correct. The Bible speaks of wizardry, however not of the wizardry of the light, as we all follow the path of our Lord. Doing his will. No, the Bible speaks of the dark wizards, the ones who do Lucifer's bidding." Eeve said. "Our best defence against Lucifer and his minions is prayer."  
Harry looked on from a corner, wishing to interfere, but still having no idea of what to do. At that moment, the same Ravenclaw girl, Harry thought her name was Chrystallion Willard, rose her hand and looked at her teachers with a confused gaze. "Excuse me, Sir and Miss. Though I find your stories and ways of teaching interesting, and is probably an important parts of the studies in your school back in the United States, it is completely irrelevant to this subject." She said. Eeve and Josef both looked shocked, Eeve even looked a bit angry. "What? Young girl, how do you expect to go to heaven, or even protect yourself and everyone you love, without Jesus and God?" Eeve asked, anger fuming from her eyes. "We have no need for your gods, miss. We need to learn spells or techniques to avoid being harmed by spells and creatures. Many of the students at Hogwarts learned to do the 'Patronus' spell from Mr Potter, and in last year; by the now graduated Neville Longbottom. Even a few of us third year Ravenclaws learned the spell last year." Chrystallion retorted. Harry smiled to the Ravenclaw girl and nodded before pointing his wands upwards and said: "DA, patronuses!" Four Ravenclaws arose and shouted "Expecto Patronum!" And soon, a sparrow, an elk, an owl and a fennec fox floated around in the air. Harry smiled and summoned his own Patronus. He was not too surprised as he saw the gigantic form of the heir beside him. He had already figured out that his Patronus would have to change after he did. The large, glowing dragon worked itself around the room, many of the students were mezmerised by it. With a flick of his wand, the Patronus disappeared and the students let their Patronuses go as well.  
The rest of the day (with exception of Severus' classes) Harry helped the siblings into knowing how they were allowed to teach the students. At the end of the day, everything seemed to go well, and he left them to go downstairs and help Severus with mixing potions for Poppy.


	6. Dinner with the Devil

Halloween was approaching quickly and Harry had been assigned to be one of the teachers to look after the students in Hogsmede at the Halloween trip, the other teacher being Severus Snape. Harry was happy to be leaving for the small town, remembering how he had snuk in through the hidden tunnels in his own third year. This memory brought a smile to his face as he walked to his seat at the teachers' table. He sat down beside Severus, who raised an eyebrow at his fellow teacher's smile. "What has made you in such a good mood, Harry?" The Slytherin asked. Harry hummed a laugh. "I just remembered back to my third year, when I snuk out of the castle, over to Hogsmede through a secret tunnel." This made Severus' eyebrow go even higher. "Secret tunnel... I knew you were up to some shit. The parchment was something then." Harry's laugh escalated for a moment before he could quiet it down to a small giggle. "You never let that one go, did you?" He asked with a giggle. Severus snorted. "You may soon learn, Harry: I never let anything go." Harry smiled. "Yes, the map was something: it was the Marauders' map." He said. Severus froze by the mention of that name. Painful memories awoken. A sneer reappeared on Severus' face and he glared out into the crowds stirring by the tables. "Moony...Wormtail...Padfoot...Prongs." He growled. "Remus, Peter, Sirius and my dad..." Harry replied. "I know what they did to you, and I will never forgive what they did. I never got to know my father, and Pettigrew was a bad person. However, I believe that Remus, and even Sirius regretted what they did." Harry continued, truly believing what he said to the potions master. Severus' dark eyes met Harry's and a half, almost smile was visible in them.  
Harry looked at himself in the mirror, smiling at his choice of Halloween attire. He wore an dark grey, armless button up shirt with a black vest, on which the buttons were white and shaped like skulls. He had put on a pair of casual black suit trousers, and he had transfigurated one of his ties, making it bright orange with a pumpkin motive. Before he left his chambers he also grabbed a black cape and fastened it around his neck, underneath the tie.  
Harry met Severus outside by the students, the boy who lived was a bit disappointed that Severus did not wear anything different than usual. Harry smiled as he saw that several of the students wore Halloween costumes, or Halloween inspired clothes like himself. He especially liked Luna's Griffin costume.  
"Five points to Ravenclaw for that magnificent costume, miss Lovegood." Harry said with a smile. The other Ravenclaws cheered Luna. And the blonde girl blushed with joy. "Thank you professor Potter." She replied in her gentle voice. "I made it for Neville. He is meeting me in Hogsmede today." That made Harry smile, knowing that his friends were happy. "Just don't get in any trouble." He replied with a grin.  
When they arrived in Hogsmede, one should have thought the students had all apparated. Harry and Severs looked on in amazement as the students ran to all directions.  
The two teachers wandered around town, walking by each other's side, occasionally seeing a group of students, laughing and having a good time.  
Harry and Snape went towards the Three Broomsticks Inn, but then Severus changed direction. "Where are you going, Severus?" Harry asked. Severus turned and looked at the younger wizard. "I am going to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop." He said. "She makes an amazing herbal tea." Harry raised an eyebrow but followed Severus anyway.  
As they entered the café, all they saw were couples sitting together by the tables. Madam Puddifoot met them by the door and smiled to Severus. "Hello Severus. Will it be the usual?" She asked with a singing voice. Severus nodded. "Yes, make it double, will you, Sepellina?" Severus replied. Harry flinched a bit and looked up at the older teacher. "Severus. The students are looking at us. You do know that this is where all couples go?" He said, glancing over to the couple's who had all gone silent and was staring at them. Severus rolled his eyes and glared at the students, who immediately turned away. "Let them believe what they want to believe Harry. I will not let the reputation make me not enjoy my favourite café. We know that we are not a couple, let them say what they please." Severus said as they walked over to an empty table in the corner.  
Harry felt a bit disappointed, but he quickly shook the thought away, shocked at himself. His eyes darted to the tall man as he sat down across from him.  
Sepellina returned a few moments later with two large trays balancing in her hands. She let the trays levitate beside her as she elegantly moved the contents onto the table. "The cookies are on the house Severus." She said and smiled brightly at the ex-spy. "Thank you, Sepellina." Severus said and smiled politely. The witch smiled and went back to her place behind the desk.  
Harry looked at what was placed before him. A plate with what looked to be smoked trout on a ball of scrambled eggs and surrounded by thinly sliced, cooked potatoes dipped in butter. On the left-hand side was a tomato shaped like a rose with some kind of red sauce. Beside the delicious-looking dish was a large bowl of chocolate chip cookies and Offcourse there was a huge, steaming cup of hot tea.  
Harry lifted the cup and smelled at the tea. He sighed in delight from the pleasant smell of liquorice, ginger and honey. "This looks delicious, Severus. Thank you for taking me here." He said and smiled to the other man. Severus looked Harry straight in the eyes, his dark eyes, much warmer than ever before. "The pleasure is all mine. I have still not properly thanked you for saving me. The very least I can do is to buy you dinner." Harry smiled into his cup as he took a sip. Severus was a beautiful name...


	7. All Hallow's Eve

As Harry and Severus finished their lunch, a blonde girl dressed as a griffin and a dark-haired boy with a charming smile walked up to them. "Hello Luna, Hi Neville." Harry smiled to them. Neville returned the smile. "It is good to see you again Harry. You too Mr Snape." He said smiling to the two professors sitting by the small table. "I must ask however; why are you two in this cafe? Are you two... you know?" Neville asked. "No, we are not. I simply like the food and tea here, and also Sepellina is a good friend of mine." Severus said snarky. "But I think it is time for us to leave, Potter." Harry looked up at Severus in confusion but arose from the table nonetheless. He gave Neville and Luna each a hug as Severus paid for their food.  
The two wizards were wandering around the small village, still a few minutes untill they would have to pick up their students to go back to the castle.  
Harry shuddered a little as the cold winds of the Halloween night bit through his thin clothing. Severus saw how Harry was freezing and removed his thick outer coat. "Here Harry. Wear this." Severus said as he placed the warm coat over Harry's shoulders. Severus' hand brushed against Harry's neck by accident and the younger wizard felt a ripple of electricity rush down his spine. Harry felt his skin heat up and his hair stand on his entire body.  
"You looked freezing." Severus said lowly. Harry looked at him and nodded. "Th-thank you. I was."  
Harry and Severus' eyes locked. Dark-dark brown meeting vibrant green. Harry let out a shaky breath and let one hand reach to touch Severus' arm. "Harry..." Severus said, voice hoarse.  
"Professors! Professors!" Came a voice from behind them. Harry turned around and saw a young Slytherin come running to them. "What is it?" Harry asked, a turmoil of emotions going around inside of him. "A fight have started between students over by the Shrieking Shack, sirs!" The boy said, heaving for breath. Harry and Severus both looked at eachother with shock for a split second before rushing towards the abandoned house.  
"Say that again, you crazy blonde bitch!" Harry was shocked to see Ginny Weasley stand with her wand up towards Luna Lovegood who had a scared look vibrating from her angel-blue eyes.  
"Ginevra Weasley! Put your wand down this instant!" Harry flinched as Severus' voice rang over the crowd of students. The students went silent and stared wide-eyed at the fuming professor. The only person who didn't look at Harry and Severus were Ginny, who raised her wand and pointed it at Luna before crying out. "Confringo!"  
The spell hit a wall of black scales, and a pained roar rang over the town as a large chunk of flesh was burned on the heir's side. The fires disappeared and a huge, grotesque dent was seared past the scales and into the white flesh.  
Luna looked up at Harry, horror in her eyes. Harry hissed at Ginny, his orange feathers trembling in anger and pain. Severus saw that the heir was very close to attacking the ginger girl. So in a moment of thoughtlessness, he stood in front of the dragon. "Stop!" He shouted and to his surprise, the heir stopped and laid flat on his stomach. Severus got closer and laid a hand on the black snout of the beast. It's emerald eyes glinted and it let out a deep breath through its noseslits. "Turn back, will you?" Severus asked. He picked up his outer robe which Harry had thrown off right before transforming. The heir looked at Severus before slowly shrinking and turning back into Harry. Severus quickly wrapped the cloak over Harry's nude body, but as he did so, he saw the large wound on the young wizard's chest. "Miss Weasely, miss Lovegood, you two will come with me, the trip is over, we are returning to Hogwarts this instant!" Snape growled in a panicked anger.

The wound had left a large, circular scar on Harry's right breast, and completely burned off the nipple. Poppy managed to heal most of the wound, but a dent was still left on his chest, and his nipple was not comming back.  
Severus left the hospital wing and brought Luna and Ginny with him. They sat down in Severus' office. The room was deadly silent. It took at least two minutes before Severus opened his mouth and spoke the question they all knew would come.  
"What happened?" His voice was stern and cold as ice. Ginny blushed and looked down. "L-Luna said something that offended me greatly." She said. "Offending someone is not a crime, miss Weasely. If it hadn't been for professor Potter, miss Lovegood would not have been sitting here. What did she say which was punishable by death?" Severus said. Ginny blushed even redder. "She...she..." Ginny stammered. "I said, Sir, that I wondered how long it would be before you and professor Potter would 'get it on', excuse my wording." Luna said nonchalantly. Severus nodded, seemingly unfazed by it. "I will emediately remove 200 points from Gryffindor for attempted manslaughter and heavy wounding of a Hogwarts teacher, understood miss Weasely. And I will also remove 5 points from Ravenclaw for your accusations, miss Lovegood ." Ginny started crying, but Severus paid no attention as he hushed them both out from his office. He needed to see how Harry was doing.  
Severus entered the wing and pulled out a chair, looking down at the sleeping man with a faint smile on his usually stern face.  
"How sweet you are, Severus. Sitting here by the man you hated for seven years." Came the voice of Poppy. Severus smiled weakly to her. "It was kind of a big change." Severus said to the healer. "He has been proven now to be a good friend however. I think many exciting things can happen this year..."


	8. The Serpent of Serpentine's Heir

Harry woke up with a numbness in his chest. He groaned and tried to lift his right hand. Harry panicked as he was unable to move it. "Poppy!?" He cried out, looking around for the Healer. Poppy rushed in from her office and over to Harry's bed. "I can't move, why?" Harry asked. Poppy hushed him down. "Because of the spell I set on you. Your wound need to heal." "You got attacked by miss Weasley, you saved miss Lovegood from getting killed by her. I had to sedate you while trying to heal the wound which was left on you." Harry looked at her. "Can you lift the hex? I would like to move." He asked. Poppy waved her wand with a small nod.  
The first jolt of pain from his chest had Harry arch in the bed in shock. But after the initial painwave, it went better. Harry sat up and looked down over himself and he saw the large mark on his chest. He lifted his left arm and touched the damaged area. "It will look almost as good as new in a few weeks. But i am afraid I can't make your nipple grow back. That'll be another scar left on your body to prove your honour." Poppy said with a sad smile on the end of her explanation. Harry's fingers traced over where the small bud should have been and shrugged. "It could have been worse. I did not need it." He said dismissively.  
"There is one thing I am confused about. How did Severus controll you?" Poppy asked. Harry's eyes widened. "He controlled me? I don't remember." He asked with shock in his voice.  
Later that day, Harry had decided to return to the chamber of secrets to talk with Serpentine. His dark body slid over the smooth stone floor of the circular tunnel. The only sounds being of his talons clicking against the stones. He entered the chamber before transforming into himself. He had carried a pair of trousers in his mouth, not wishing to expose himself to the woman.  
Harry walked over to where the basilisk had died and sat down on his knees. A cold hand rested on his shoulder. "What do you wish of me, my dear child?" Came the soft voice of Serpentine. "I have a question for you." He said. "You wonder why someone managed to control your actions. Look in the water my son. The reflection will show you why." Serpentine said. Harry sat down so his knees touched the water and looked into it. What he saw had him jump in shock. His reflection showed identical posture of which he sat in. But the reflection was not his. The dark brown eyes in the water stared right back into Harry's green ones. "W-what is this, my lady Serpentine?" He asked. Serpentine placed both her hands on her heir's shoulders. "It is the person who released your dragon. He is your Soul Serpent. He is the person who's life meant so much to you that your snake awakened to save their life." Serpentine said. "My Soul Serpent? Severus Snape is the reason for why I changed..." He felt many emotions swirl around in his stomach. He was glad, scared, angry, relieved. Harry arose from the ground, seeing how the reflection of Severus was moving the same way. He moved away from the water and transformed into the heir. He bowed to Serpentine before slithering away, back to his chambers. He moved through the tunnel and entered into his bedroom. Harry wrapped a robe around himself and walked over to his study, calling a houself for a cup of hot tea. The elf returned with a large cup filled to the brim. Harry thanked the small creature and sat down by his desk, looking through a book he had found in the library earlier that day.  
The book was named "Ancient Wizards and their Feats." He searched through the book, looking for anything to use to learn about Serpentine. He found a passage which talked about a young woman, raised by dragons. It tells about how the woman took care of the armless Dragon and how she named him "snake" how the woman and snake made armless dragons all come together to create a new species; snakes.  
The snakes spread themselves all across the world; for decades, centuries, Millennia.  
Harry closed the book and finished his tea. He sighed and stepped out of his office before calling the houself to take his cup away. Harry extinguished the fires in his furnace and the candles around his chambers, before moving over to his bedroom. Finally ready to catch a few hours of sleep.  
In his sleep, Harry dreamed of being Serpentine's companion, Snake. He let her sit on his back while he was moving across the forest floor. Halfway through the forest, Serpentine transformed into Severus. Harry felt lighter as his scales turned white and wings erected from his back. Harry flew away over to the shrieking shack, where he landed. Severus got off of Harry and then walked in front of him. Large white wings rising from his back. Harry tried to fly again, but realised it had been Severus who had flown. Harry then understood it had been Severus who had carried him, not the other way around.  
Harry's eyes widened as he awoke, unsure of what his dream might have tried to say to him...  
Severus Snape... The Serpent of my Soul...


	9. The Serpent and the Dragon

Harry and Severus was looking over the Polyjuice potions of the seventh graders. Harry was unsure if he should or shouldn't tell Severus what Serpentine had told him. On one hand: it would be practical to let him know why the potions master could control him. On the other hand, the whole "Soul Serpent" thing could anger the other. With a deep breath, Harry decided on what to do. But as soon as he walked up to Severus, his choice changed. But as he laid his eyes upon the tall, looming man. He decided to stand firm in his decision.  
"Severus. There is something I ought to tell you." Harry said. But at that moment, the clock struck 1300 and the students began entering the classroom. "Tell me later, Harry." Severus whispered.  
Ginny seemed extremely clingy, using every opportunity to apologize for having hurt Harry, but the no-longer-boy who lived gave little attention to her, but rather gave his attention and praise to those who were doing well on their Polyjuice potions. They had been working on them for two weeks and were about to enter the critical halftime boildown.  
Two of the potions did not survive the boildown, both of them Gryffindor. The four students who lost their potions got spread to four other pairs. Harry made sure that Ginny was put as far away from Luna as possible, in fear of what could happen.  
Harry was cleaning up after the class when he felt a hand with long fingers upon his shoulder. "Harry. Have you heard from your lady Serpentine about what happened on Halloween?" Severus said wile carrying cuttingboards over to the self-washing trough. "Yes, I have." Harry replied, stopping his wand which was controlling an enchanted mop. "She explained it all to me." Harry had been reading up on Serpentine, and her stories, learning what the Soul Serpent was.  
"What are you waiting for, Potter? Tell me what she said, will you." Severus said with clear impatience in his voice.  
"She told me you were my Soul Serpent: my soul mate." Harry replied. Severus thought for a few seconds. "It does make sense. Your patronous is a stag, and mine's a doe. However, I have heard it changed?" He said, finally. Harry nodded a single nod before confirming. "I believe it has the shape of the Heir. Has your changed after the war?" "I do not really know, as I haven't summoned my patronous after the war." Severus replied. He lifted his wand and pointed it to the middle of the room. "Expecto Patronum." Out of his wand came a large snake. Thick as a human and several meters long. The snake moved over to Harry and laid protectively around him. Severus swiftly put away the cutting boards before walking up to Harry. His hands both moved up to rest on the younger man's upper arms. "You are my soulmate, Harry." He said and smiled. Harry's emerald eyes locked with Severus' and with a sharp breath, Harry stood up on his toes and kissed Severus.  
The kiss lasted only for a few short seconds, but to Harry, it was like a lifetime. When Harry shyly pulled away, Severus put his hands on Harry's cheeks before pulling the younger back into the kiss. Their soft lips moved together as Severus pressed Harry up to his desk. A slender hand moved down Harry's neck and into the shirt, caressing the man's pecs. Harry gasped, which lead to Severus deepening their kiss. Harry felt how he suddenly didn't have a table under himself as he tumbled backwards and his tailbone connected with the stone floor. Harry cried out in shock and pain from the sudden blow. Severus rushed over to him. "Are you allright, Harry?" He asked while looking over the younger wizard. Harry winced and opened his eyes to look at his Serpent. "Yeah, don't think I broke anything." He said and stood up. Harry looked at Severus and blushed. Severus smiled carefully before leaning in to capture Harry's lips in another kiss, which Harry complied to immediately.  
The next day, Harry felt like everyone was staring at him when he entered the great hall. He had a feeling that everyone knew, that they knew what he and Severus had done. He knew it was impossible as no one could have known. The paranoia seemed to only hit Harry, as Severus was his usual self; not a sign in his face hunting to anything being any different from breakfast the day before. But Harry knew that everything had changed. At least between the two of them.  
Harry's eyes widened as long fingers began caressing his thigh. He looked up at the potions master with wide eyes. "You seem tense, Harry." Severus murmured. Harry tried to wrap his mind around what was happening, it being in complete shock from how the hand was caressing his thigh soothingly. Harry had definitely not imagined that this would ever happen.  
All of the sudden, Severus removed his hand and went back to eating. Harry looked up and was shocked to see an annoyed and rather sad look gleam in the snarky professor's eyes. The apprentice teacher felt alike he had done something stupid and returned his attention to his food. But, he no longer felt hungry. Harry forced down a few bites of mashed potatoes and eggs before exiting the great hall, ready to catch up with Severus as soon as the man would exit himself.  
He just hoped he hadn't done anything to his Serpent. Harry shook his head. His Serpent? How has that become something so casual for him: regarding Severus as his. He had no idea, but hoped he one day would know why. Harry managed to rip away from his thoughts, just in time to see Severus' cape turn down the corridor. Offcourse Harry followed: some parts of his personality never changed.  
As he turned the corner, a voice hissed at him and pulled him inside an empty classroom. "I need answers, Potter." The person hissed, yellow snake-like eyes staring into his own green ones.


	10. The Ram

Harry gasped as the yellow eyes burried themselves into Harry's, glowing angrily. Harry felt unable to breathe, and too shocked to talk.   
"Heir of Serpentine, you will fear me, know who I am, for I am the Ram." The person, being, whatever it was, let go of Harry and disapeared leaving the man heaving for air on the floor.  
Inside of the Great Hall, Severus felt a burning sensation in his stomach. Somehow, he felt that Harry had to be in danger. He arose from his chair and walked out of the great hall in fast pace.  
"Harry!" Severus shouted as he looked for his apprentice and fellow teacher. All of the sudden, he could hear a soft noice from a unused classroom. Severus entered the room and saw Harry, slumped to his knees, breathing hard.  
"Harry!?" Severus ran up to Harry and kneeled by his side. The young man was shaking and shivering, his eyes wide opened and his breath short and rapid. Severus moved so he sat in front of Harry before moving Harry's face upwards. "Listen, Harry. You are having a panic attack. There is nothing wrong. I am here." Severus said in a calm and collected voice.  
"The Ram... He is the ram..." Harry muttered, eyes wide and pupil covering his entire iris, leaving only a thin line of green around the edges.  
"I was afraid something had happened to you, so I left the Great Hall to go and look for you." Severus said with deep concern in his voice. "I know, I followed you." Harry replied. Severus looked at him, confused and his brows furrowed. "You can't have. I went staight here and found you on the floor." Severus said.  
That had Harry widen his eyes in shock. "Really? But i saw you. Or I was sure that it was you..." He mumbled, his words seemed unsure.  
"Nevermind that, Harry. We should get you to Madame Pomfrey" Severus mumbled and helped Harry to his feet. The potions master supported his apprentice as they made their way up to the hospital wing.  
Poppy looked over Harry and sighed as no sign of anything being wrong emerged. "It must have been shock that triggered the reaction. You will be ok." She ensured Harry before tnyding to another patient.  
"Severus. I need to ask why you seemed so upset in the Great Hall?" Harry asked silently.  
"I did not mean to seem upset. You seemed to not wishing my attention. Did I annoy you?" Severus replied. Harry shook his head. "No, you didn't. I was merely distracted." Harry said and grabbed Severus' left hand, kissing his knuckles. Severus smiled back.  
"We should get ready. Last day of brewing Polyjuice with the seventh graders today." Severus smiled and placed a soft kiss on Harry's forehead. Harry let out a comfortable sigh. The warmth of the older wizard was the most relaxing sensation he knew. He knew that he loved this man.  
The same night, Harry kept having nightmares about black shadow rams with glowing, yellow eyes. They chased him while continually telling him that he was doomed. He woke up on the floor, confused and scared.  
As Harry walked down to breakfast, he kept telling himself that it was just a nightmare, and that "The Ram" was probably just a joke by his students.  
Harry was still very shaken up as he sat down between Severus and Eeve at the table.  
Eeve looked at Harry with a concerned expression in her eyes. "What is wrong, Harry? You look horrible." The witch commented. Harry smiled slightly. "Just some bad dreams Eeve." He sighed. Severus also looked concerned and grabbed the green-eyed wizard's hand under the table, out of sight. Harry calmed slightly from the touch. The sensation of long fingers caressing his own so lovingly. It was intoxicating that Harry for a minute forgot his nightmare and began to eat.  
As breakfast reached it's end, Harry and Severus still sat by the table, drinking their final cups of breakfast tea in silence. Headmistress McGonnegall turned to the two last teachers on the table. "I am happy that the two of you have grown to not wanting to kill eachother." She smiled. The two dark-haired teachers nodded with small smiles. "A smile? Well that was new from you, Severus." The headmistress said with an astonished expression. She smiled a little bit herself before taking her leave.  
As the great hall finally looked empty, Harry leaned a bit closer to Severus and closed his eyes. When he was close to Severus, he seemed to forget everything about the Ram. About the danger he felt constantly otherwise. Harry sighed slightly and grabbed the potions' master's hand. He studied the long, thin fingers and the scars that riddled them. Each one having a story behind it. The glassed man held the hand close to his chest and opened his eyes again, feeling the rise and fall of Severus' shoulders due to the slow breathing.  
"I could sit here forever amd never move, Severus." Harry smiled. "I don't hate you." He uttered the words with a soft, yet jester-like smile on his lips.  
"I don't hate you either, Harry." Severus said with a smile as well. He lifted his other hand and stroke Harry's hair lovingly, his long fingers moving smoothly through the strands of the black mass.  
"We should get ready for class." Harry said and forced himself up. Severus nodded. "Indeed, we should." Severus left first, while Harry hurried to finish his tea.  
The scarred man stood up and put his cup on the table before he headed towards the large doors.  
All of the sudden, Harry could feel his hairs stand on end. He felt a warm breath behind his right ear. "You are never safe from me, Heir, you are never safe from the ram. I shall reap all those who are you near, and I will have you bow to me, the true king of this pitiful world."  
The breath dissapeared and his hair laid down again, the Ram has dissapeared. Harry did not contemplate on this as he ran out as fast as he could.  
"Help me, Severus."


	11. Winter Wrap up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally ment to be the final chaper o the fic, but I later, after like 2-3 years, I decided to continue it again.

Harry watched the class work as he was helping Severus with the last papers before the Christmas break. He had told Severus everything about the Ram a few days earlier, and since then, Severus had refused to let Harry out of his sight. Severus was scared for the man he had chosen to be his mate. He wouldn't let anything happen to him.  
Harry looked at Severus with a smile. How he had ever thought of the handsome, older man as a greasy git was beyond him. Perhaps it was the special potion he used in his hair to protect it, mixed with his constant scowl would be a reasonable culprit pair. Yet now he found that scowl to be one of the sexiest sights he had ever laid his eyes upon. And he knew, from long evenings reading and talking together, that once Severus washed the potion out of his hair, it was like the softest silk.  
Harry blinked, returning to reality from his daydream world of silky hair and rugged voices. He finished his paperwork and looked at the students, watching them work  
As the students left the room, multiple of them began chatting about the Christmas break which was comming up soon. Harry smiled as he thought about it. Two weeks without any students, without anything but him and Severus. Harry couldn't stop himself from smiling brightly to Severus, whom only returned it with a confused glance. Harry quickly adjusted his glasses and kissed the potions' master swiftly before heading to his next class with the twin teachers.  
Adam walked up and down the road of fifth grade students and spoke to the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs of the seven mothers of the world; reading dramatically from a book he heald in one of his pale, freckled hands.  
The mothers were all the queens over different creatures and aspects of the world. Harry had not learned a lot about them when he himself was in Hogwarts. Umbridge had not taught Harry's class about more than one of them, Funagia, the queen of unity. also known as the mother of the mushrooms. Harry smiled to himself as he thought about that. These past months he had learned to appreaciate the beauty of fungi and their properties. There was so much more to those creatures than what most people thought.  
Harry perked his ears and listened to Adam, who had a peculiar smile on his face as he spoke.  
"There are seven queens, or "mothers" known to wizardkin. They each control different kinds of life and are important to know when it comes to categorizing and planning how to face magical creatures." The red-haired man said and gestured to the blackboard where Eeve wrote down the numbers 1 through 7. "Now, does anyone know any names?" Adam continued. A few of the Hufflepuff and Gryffindoor students lifted their hands.  
Harry looked outside a window, smiling as he saw a few owls fly past, snow whirling around the castle, snow crystals in an elaborate dance with the graceful birds. Harry smiled slightly, thinking about the stroll he and Severus were going to take around the school's property later after dinner. He could imagine Severus; hair newly washed, white with snow; his crooked nose and cheeks slightly pink from the cold, and those intelligent, snarky lips, wet from the snow which would land upon them only to promptly melt from his warm breath.  
Harry blinked and removed himself from his daydream. He was still leaning against the back wall of the room. He looked over at the blackboard and let out a small gasp as he read the names.

1 Fowlé, mother of birds, queen of settlement and knowledge

2 Flore, mother of plants, queen of growth and beauty

3 Seina, mother of the sea, queen of life and death

4 Funagia, mother of fungi, queen of unity and co-operation.

5 Varmina, mother of beasts, queen of ferocity and change

6 Ramna, mother of crypti, queen of hate and revenge

7 Serpentine, mother of reptiles, queen of love and companionship

"Serpentine..." Harry mumbled to himself, bewildered. He turned livid as he listened to Adam. "...And Ramna was known for her goat-like apperance. She, alike all the other queens is said to have an heir whom will be born and raised in hate, fear and revenge. This heir will be known as the Ram." Harry tensed. Could the Ram he had seen be the same Ram as in the story? Was the Ram whom tormented him, another heir?  
Harry winced as a sudden, delicate hand touched his forehead. He relaxed as he looked up and realized that it was only Eeve. "Are you feeling alright, professor Potter?" She asked. Harry nodded slightly. "You seem pale, go up to madame Poppy and talk with her." Eeve sighed with a motherly tone in her soft voice.  
The days passed and suddenly Christmas break was upon everyone and most of the inhabitants of the school left to spend the holidays with their families.   
Harry awoke one morning to see that snow was swirling outside his window. The young professor smiled with glee as he pulled on a dark blue turtleneck sweater, knitted to him by Mrs. Molly Weasley, over a simple black sweater. He got a pair of warm trouses and a white hat with a big, fluffy tip. He put on matching socks, gloves and scarf before kicking on his shoes and headed out for an early before-breakfast walk to enjoy the silence and peace. After walking for a little while, he happened upon the tall, looming frame of Severus Snape. Harry smiled as he saw that the older wizard's tar-black hair was speckled white with feathery snow. The scarred man walked up behind the other and hugged his back. "Walk with me?" Harry asked.  
"Always." Severus replied. Harry felt the elder's jaw move into a smile.  
"The students leave today." Harry said, to which, Severus only nodded.  
"We wilI have nothing to do." The younger continued.  
Severus laughed a bit. "Oh, I can think of many things that we can do." The older man purred. Harry smiled with excitement. "I cannot wait." He said and took Severus' hand before walking together in the snow.  
Harry smiled to himself as the two of them re-entered the castle.   
"I believe breakfast starts in a few minutes." Severus stated. Harry shook his head, sending wet lumps of snow flying through the air. "You presumed correctly, Severus." Harry replied with a small laugh. The Heir let his hands snake up around his soul serpent's head and combed the snow out from the straight, black locks of long hair. Severus smiled and leaned into the touch. Harry smiled lovingly and removed his hands before walking into the Great Hall and headed up to the teacher table. Severus did the same a few moments later. His stride was long and confident, alike the man himself. That confidence was something he truly admired Severus for. And he would be lying if he said that the sour face, with the flowing hair and the lean body striding with his cape, alike his hair, flowing was not making his skin feel rather warm.  
Harry was unable to tear his eyes from the delectable sight. Severus gave him a strange look as he sat down, as Harry still stared. "I would really love to kiss you right now." Harry murmured, so low that only Severus could hear. "Think of the reactions we would have gotten." He continued, placing a hand on the older's leg under the table. Severus was amused by this, how the younger professor could murmur such things to him in the crowded room. He decided to indulge him. "What if I bent you over the table right now, I'm sure Minerva would get a heart attack. Perhaps I should take you over my desk later, would you like that?" the potions master murmured to Harry, making the younger blush at the thought. "I would like that very much." Harry replied, his whispering voice shaking. Severus smiled and let out a small, robust bark of a laugh, making the entire Great Hall turn to him in amused horror.  
After breakfast, while the students left for home, Harry snuk downstairs and into Severus' quarters. Severus kissed Harry hard the moment he entered, and forced the door close. Harry gasped from the sudden press against his lips, before kissing back alike if he was a man in the desert and Severus was a fountain of fresh, cold water.  
Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and ended the kiss, pressing his face to the slightly taller man's chest. Severus moved his arms soothingly around Harry's back, smiling down at him. They stood there for a while, just listening to eachother's pulses.  
Harry smiled, chuckling lightly, his laughter being full of happiness and love.  
"Do you wish to continue this visit in my bed-chambers?" Severus asked. Harry nodded happily and sighed into Severus' robes.  
the younger let out an amused chuckle as Severus backed him into the room. The older locked the door behind them and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at his robes and the buttons undid themselves with a wordless spell.  
Harry watched the heavy cloak fall to the floor and pulled off his own knitted Christmas sweater, which had been a delayed Christmas gift from Molly last year. He walked the two steps up to Severus and kissed him before helping him unbutton the white silk shirt.   
As white flesh became visible from underneath the shirt, Harry felt his pulse rise and his mouth drying out in anticipation. Severus smiled and unbundled his trousers. He pulled them off together with his socks. Harry stood frozen for a moment, watching the older man slide off his clothes, before he himself quickly shed his trousers and socks. He felt his manhood ache against his underwear, straining as if it was pulled towards Severus' gravitational field.  
Severus sat down on the bed and pulled Harry into his lap, kissing his throath.  
Harry moaned and breathed small puffs of air in pleasure as Severus bit at his throath and at the same time rubbed at his clothed crotch with feather touches.  
Severus scooted further onto the bed and motioned to Harry to turn around. Harry did as asked, knowing that Severus enjoyed looking at his round buttocks. Severus pulled off the boxers Harry and gave his left cheek a slap, making Harry gasp in pleasure and shock. Severus kneeded the younger's ass before slapping again. "More?" Severus asked deeply. Harry nodded. Moaning out a "yes."   
For Severus, there was always a yes upon Harry's lips. He loved the man greatly. He had been fully seduced by the snake.


	12. Winter Lovers

Minerva was sat in her office, enjoying a cup of hot tea. She glanced at the large painting of her old friend amongst the other previous headmaster and headmistresses, Albus, on the wall. He was looking out the window with his one of a kind peculiar smiles, the glint of wisdom and childish joy which Minerva missed oh so much. The elderly witch looked outside, where Albus was glancing.

It was snowing just a bit, as Harry sat on his knees, building a rather wonkey snowman. He was wearing a mix of wizard robes and muggle winter clothes. A pair of bright red snowboard trousers and a long, white robe with fur trims. As well as a sweater Molly had made a few years ago, which finally seemed to properly fit him, as he had grown a bit the last half year due to working out and eating properly, and gryffindoor hat, mitts and scarf. He was shaping feet sticking out of the snowman's body when he heard someone approaching. He glanced over his shoulder as he saw Severus.  
Severus, as always wore a dark robe(his winter robe a lot thicker than his autumn robe) and a white scarf tucked neatly into it. He stopped and looked at Harry's creation.  
"Hmmm..." Severus mumbled to himself, and to Harry's shock, Severus sat down on his knees in the snow beside him.  
Harry looked on in surprise and awe as Severus began gathering snow and shaping it in his hands. And after a short while, he had made a shape with four legs standing in the snow, and he used his long, thin fingers to shape the four legged lump. He stopped after a while, and looked at Harry, then, with a smile, he removed the back legs and shaped a long torso sliding in the snow. Then he made the neck, head and feather crest.  
Harry smiled as he realized what Severus was making.  
Severus stepped away from his snowy masterpiece and smiled.  
Harry got up too and took Severus' hand in his. The hands were ice cold, he could feel that even through the mittens.  
"You must be freezing, Severus." Harry commented, slightly worried. Severus smirked, slightly maliciously, before leaning in, kissing Harry. The younger man smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck. Then, with lightning fast movements, Severus unbuttoned two buttons in Harry's robes, lifted his woolen sweater and the undershirt, before placing both his ice cold hands on Harry's stomach, causing his lover to yelp and squirm.  
Severus barked a laugh and grinned victoriously as Harry stumbled backwards, fixing his clothes.  
"You evil, evil man." Harry said, with a laugh. Then he removed his mitts, took Severus' hands in his and placed the mitts over their entwined hands. "I love you." Severus said with a smile. Harry's eyes widened. Severus had never actually said those words to him yet. "I love you too, Severus. " Harry then leaned on his tip-toes and met Severus in a gentle kiss.

Minerva's teacup was still on the floor as the duo outside her window headed inside the castle. She looked stunned, confused and a tad bit humoured. She glanced over at the painting of Albus, but the frame was empty. Minerva cast a quick wordless and wandless spell on the cup on her floor and began thinking.

As dinner rolled around, only a handful of students and teachers were present, and Minerva, as Albus always did, had moved the other tables to the side, so there was room for one, circular table.  
Today, she kept an eye on Severus and Harry as they ate. She had a sneaking suspicion that the two were holding hands under the table, which warmed the old witch's heart. She was, tho surprised, happy for the two of them. She was wondering how long this had been going on under her nose.  
"Professor Snape, Professor Potter, there is something I would like to discuss with the two of you after dinner, would you two please follow me up to my office then?"  
The two wizards both said yes and continued to eat, and Harry shot Minerva a glance and smile.

As dinner was done, the trio headed up to the headmistress office. Harry and Severus sat down in some soft, brown chairs that Minerva had propped in front of her desk. Fawx flew over to Harry to be petted, as Minerva served up a plate of tea and cookies to all three of them. They each took a cup of tea, but left the cookies as they were all full from dinner.  
"So how long have you two been together?" Minerva said to the pair. Harry coughed, red in the face, and Severus tensed.  
"Don't be silly now, I might be old, but I'm not blind. I just have to make sure nothing happened while Harry was a student.  
"No. Nothing then." Harry yelped.  
"We officially began a relationship in early November, Minerva." Severus stated.  
Minerva exhaled, relieved.  
"This came as quite the shock, but after reading up on Serpentine's Heir, it does make sense, for the two of you to be together. I have always been more the follower of Fowlé and her Robin, not so much Serpentine.Well, that was really all I wanted to know. Just remember to act properly and professional around the students, but you don't have to hide your relationship. And if you ever want to take over the Familiare chambers, just ask." And then Harry and Severus left her office.

Later that evening, Harry rested his head on Severus' slowly heaving chest. They were laying in bed, warm and enjoying the closeness of each other, as the conversation with whom Harry had seen as a mother figure truly sank in, and he began laughing.  
"I do wonder what Minerva saw." Severus chuckled, understanding why his lover had begun laughing.  
"Hopefully she didn't see anything too inappropriate."  
"The only place we ever act inappropriate is in here, Harry, so don't worry about that." Severus smiled and cupped Harry's face. He brought their faces together for a gentle kiss.


	13. A Tense Christmas I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Tense Christmas is a small Holiday special inside of Seduced by the Snake. Harry and Severus are visiting the Weaselys during Christmas time. How will the duo explain their relationship to the closest thing to Harry's family that there is. What is Hagrid's secret plan, and who is calling Harry's name at night?

It was December 20th, when Harry's new owl, a large Harpy Owl named Remus, flew to him during breakfast. The giant raptor landed on Harry's shoulder, and held up a claw, to which a letter was tied. Harry hurried to untie the letter, as Remus' claws were digging into his shoulder, and his weight was a bit much for the still-tired young man. Harry gave Remus an owl treat from his pocket, and the bird flew off.  
The young, black haired professor opened the letter, already knowing whom it was from, and what it was about.  
A letter from Molly Weasley, inviting him over for a week. From the 21st to the 28th,(or longer if he so wanted) to celebrate christmas with the Weasley family.  
Harry smiled and handed the letter to Severus.  
The ex-death eater looked at the letter, and a glint of sadness flashed over his obsidian eyes.  
"What's wrong, Severus?" Harry asked, catching the change in mood, which would be unnoticeable to anyone else.  
"I had hoped to spend Christmas with you this year, Harry." Severus sighed, squeezing Harry's hand under the table.  
"Oh, you are. We are both going to the Weasleys." Harry said, chuckling at the horrified expression which was forming on Severus' face.

Harry and Severus headed down the path out from Hogwarts, so they could dissapperate to the Weasleys. On the way, they stopped by Hagrid.  
The half giant smiled from ear to ear as he saw Harry.  
"Harry! I'm guessin' yer headed te the Weasleys? Wish e'm merry cris'mas from me, will ye?"  
"It surprises me that you are not going to celebrate with them, Hagrid?" Severus said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, I might be havin' a su'prise in me pocket." He hummed a laugh and smiled cleverly.  
"Are ye goin' te cel'brate with the Weasleys, pro'ssor Snape?" Hagrid asked curiously.  
"Unfortunately. Harry here is sort of forcing me to." Snape sighed. Harry grinned and grabbed Severus' arm.  
"We brought you a gift, if you aren't going to the Weasley's" Harry said.  
"Oh. Keep it with yer." Hagrid said, the same smile on his lips.  
Harry gave Hagrid a big hug, before he walked off with Severus.

They appeared in the driveway of the house and walked to the crooked building together. Harry was pulling a magical suitcase which, just like Hermione's purse, was a near endless abyss holding all their things. Under his orange winter cloak, Harry was wearing one of Molly's hand-knitted sweaters and a pair of dark slacks. Severus had banned jeans and sweatpants a few days earlier. Severus on the other hand had surprised Harry by wearing a white cloak with an ombre fade into light green at the bottom, with his usual button-hell of a cloak, black slacks and a white shirt, and what had surprised Harry when he first saw them; black suspenders.  
Harry smiled as he saw Remus. The scarred man was wearing his shoulder guard, so the large bird could land safely, and without hurting him.  
"HARRY!" Came the yell from the door, and the young professor spotted Ron, now an auror and engaged to Hermione, whom stood beside her ginger fiancé.  
The two of them ran over and hugged Harry, causing Remus to fly up in the air with many protests, only to land on Severus' outstretched forearm.  
It was first then, Ron and Hermione spotted Severus.  
"What is he doing here, Harry?" Hermione asked, frowning.  
"He invited me, miss Granger." Severus replied, scowling a bit. Maybe this wasn't the best idea.  
"Harry? Did you really invite him? Why?" Ron asked, confused.  
"The same reason you invited miss Granger, Mr Weasley." Severus replied.  
Hermione realed back in shock. It took Ron a few more seconds before he understood what that sentence implied.  
"Do you mean...? Harry? Is that true?" Ron asked, shocked. Harry bit his lip and nodded, taking Severus' hand in his own, calming down viseably as he did so.  
"I-I don't know what to say..." Hermione said and turned slightly away.  
"I should leave the three of you alone. I can bring our bag and Remus inside." Severus said and squeezed Harry's hand, before heading to the house, where he met a very bewildered Arthur, whom was just exiting the house.  
"Harry? You can't be serious!" Hermione hissed. "That is Snape, for fuck's sake."  
Harry sighed. "I know it is wierd for you two, but I love him. He is my soul serpent."  
"Your what?" Ron asked, confused.  
"In the old stories about Serpentine, she had a human companion. This person was one with a soul identical to her own. He was called her Soul Serpent, and due to their soul connection, he was the only person that could control her." Hermione said, her anger fading into tears.  
"Severus saved Ginny's life earlier this month, as I lost control and almost killed her." Harry said to Ron.  
"What!" Ron gasped. "What happened!?"  
Harry sighed and unbuttoned his cloak, lifted the woolen sweater and the undershirt, showing the scar on his chest. It was mostly healed, but the skin was a lot lighter in the damaged area. He readjusted his clothes again.  
"She tried to Confringo Luna Lovegood. I hopped in-between in my Heir form. She hit me in stead. I lost my control and was about to attack, and you know how that ended for Voldemort. Severus calmed me down, by simply telling me to stop." Harry said.  
Hermione hugged Harry, crying.  
"Are you happy, tho Harry? This can't be your ideal fate?"   
Harry smiled to her and nodded.  
"It's not what I expected out of my life, but I love him." He reiterated.  
"I will try to not be too awkward, who knows, maybe I can learn to tolerate him." Ron said with a sigh and a smile.  
Then the trio headed inside.

Severus was sat in a couch with Arthur, drinking a cup of tea as Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the house.  
"Harry!" Arthur said happily as he spotted the young man whom he thought of as a son.  
"Hello Arthur." Harry smiled and walked over, giving him a hug. "Sorry for not actually warning you about me bringing Severus." He chuckled.  
"No worries at all. We have many rooms and I am sure we can find a bed for mr Snape as well." Arthur smiled. "And honestly, I do find you an interesting character. Having an opportunity to get to know you," he turned to Severus. "Is something I'm very happy for."  
Severus rolled his eyes, but Harry poked him in the back, and the long-haired man sighed.  
"I am happy to indulge your curiosities, mr Weasley."  
"Please, Arthur."

Voices came from upstairs, as Bill, holding his few month old son, Freddy, headed down the crooked staircase with Fleur following behind.  
"Harry!" The werewolf-traited Weasley smiled and gave Harry a one-arm hug.  
"Harry is here!" Came shouts from upstairs as the rest of the Weasley boys ran downstairs to greet him. They seemed surprised that Harry had become slightly larger. And by that, healthy, as he had been slightly anorexic for all his life, and subsequently the time they had all known him.  
Then, wearing a red, shapely Christmas dress, Ginny walked downstairs, bringing with her a ravenclaw student that Harry remembered was named Felix Connor.  
"Ginny, Mr Connor, happy holidays." Harry smiled. Severus raised an amused eyebrow.  
"Oh, Hi, Harry. I guess you know my boyfriend, Felix?" Ginny smiled.  
"Yes, Top of his class, you're a good kid, Felix, your other teachers often mention you as an example of a great student."  
The brunette boy blushed in embarrassment and smiled.  
"Thank you, professor Potter."  
"It's the holidays, just call me Harry." The Heir smiled. Felix nodded and the pair walked down to the others.  
"Dinner is almost ready everyone. Boys, clean the table!" Molly shouted from the kitchen.  
Charlie, Percey, Ron, George and Bill rushed to the table to set it up. Ginny went to help her mother carry the food.

Soon, the table was set and Harry sat between Ron and Severus, with Arthur on the other side of Severus again. Harry and Severus held hands under the table as usual, but as Weasleys were rushing back and forth with newly filled bowls of potatoes, brussels and alike, George soon found himself on the floor with a saucer of cranberry jam in his lap, as he had walked into the wall behind Harry and Severus, after having been distracted by the intertwined hands.  
"George? Are you ok?" Charlie asked with a chuckle.  
"Uhhh-huh, I think so." George said, his eyes fixated on Harry and Severus. He stood up, put the saucer on the table and got a cloth to clean up the spilled sauce.  
Severus looked at Harry with a glint in his eye and put his hand on Harry's thigh.  
George let out an eep and finished, walking to his seat, staring at a blushing Harry in disbelief.  
Severus took Harry's hand again.  
"You like being evil a bit too much, Sev. Poor George is scarred for life now." Harry chuckled to Severus, silently.

After dinner, Harry seemed confused, as Severus had suddenly disappeared. He was sat with the rest of the Weasleys in the living room, drinking tea, eating small cakes that Fleur and Bill had brought, and talking.  
Molly got up to start doing the dishes, but as soon as she entered the kitchen, a handful of protests in Molly's "how dare you do me this favour, I am the mum" -tone of voice boomed out into the reach of the others' ears..  
The others in the room all scurried to see what the commotion was.  
Severus, having removed his outer coat, had the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up, as he was washing the dishes.  
Harry chuckled, watching his lover defy Molly's orders.  
"When an Unstoppable force meets an Immovable object." Harry noted, causing the rest to laugh.

Later in the evening, Harry and Severus snuk outside. Harry transformed into the Heir and laid down in the snow, the warmth radiating from him, causing the snow underneath him to melt. Severus was sat, leaning against Harry's warm side as they simply watched the stars in silence  
"Hmmmm I wonder where Harry could've gone." Came a voice from behind them, and Harry turned around, seeing Arthur. The Weasley patriark walked over and spotted Severus as well.  
"May I join you two?" He asked and Severus simply nodded.  
Arthur smiled anď sat down beside Severus, looking up at the stars as well.  
"You know, when I first met Molly, I sort of had this glow about me, so did she, like two souls found their match. I saw the same first time I saw Ron and Hermione in the same room, and when Bill first introduced me to Fleur." Arthur said. "Hmm, a true blue empathic aura Eros senser." Severus replied then looked at Harry. "A person that can see souls matching together, like the muggle children's game, Memory." He explained to the dragon.  
Arthur nodded. "When you and Ginny were together, Harry. I never saw that. Not even the smallest glimmer. But the moment I spotted the two of you, it was like looking at the sun. Not only are your souls matching. They are identical. So I would like to say to you, Severus; Harry is a good kid, do him right, and if you hurt him, you have a clan of pure-blooded wizards after you."  
Severus barked a laugh. "Harry is far from a kid, he is a grown man, and he does his best to emphasize it with his stubble." Harry hissed an annoyed protest at the remark. "And do not worry, Arthur; Harry will never be hurt, as far as I can hinder it." He said.  
Arthur chuckled and patted Severus on the shoulder.  
"I moved your bag into a room for the two of you. It's not very big, but the bed should be more than large enough for you two. Remus is out hunting, but there is a window there, that he might fit through." Arthur said and stood up. "Oh, and Harry, Charlie really wanted to take a look at the Heir tomorrow, you think that can be arranged?"   
Harry nodded. Arthur smiled in return and headed back inside.


	14. A Tense Christmas II

Harry and Severus awoke early the next morning, to the ruckus of the Weasleys stirring awake. Harry grumbled and curled tighter to Severus' side, just wanting to sleep. Severus let out a groan and slid his hand down his face, then kept it resting on his forehead, palm facing upwards.  
"Oh goddesses, no." Severus groaned again.  
"What is wrong, Severus?" Harry mumbled from under the duvet.  
"It wasn't a nightmare. We're celebrating Christmas here."  
Harry chuckled and moved up, giving Severus a peck on the lips. Severus growled with a grin, and captured Harry's lips in a rough, playful kiss, causing Harry to giggle. Severus flipped Harry underneath himself and kissed him deeper. A knock was heard on the door, and Severus grumbled a "Go away!" Between kisses.  
"Mr Snape, it's breakfast, dad told me to get you and Harry. I can't find Harry, but at least I can call you down before I keep looking." The voice of George came from the other side.  
"I'm here, George, just go downstairs. We'll be down in a moment." Harry said, shifting under Severus to get out of bed. Severus sighed and cursed under his breath. He then put on a pair of slacks, as well as a black shirt and a belt. He rolled up the sleeves and let the last two buttons stay unbuttoned.  
Harry looked over and his eyes widened.  
"That looks really good on you..." Harry smiled, pulling on a thin, black sweater and a green vest over it. Severus grinned and rested his hands in the backpockets of Harry's trousers, kissing his lover. Harry grabbed an elastic from their bag and handed it to Severus, whom sighed and rolled his eyes before tying his long, black hair up, something that Harry thought was extremely handsome on him.  
"Put on a tie, then, Harry." Severus smiled.  
They had come to a mutual agreement a few weeks back, that whenever Harry asked Severus to tie up his hair, Severus could ask Harry to put on a tie, and vice versa.  
Harry rolled his eyes and picked a bright red tie with a white pearl pin and put it on after switching out his sweater for a black shirt.  
Then the duo headed downstairs.  
George spit out his coffee in shock, which hit Percy's plate as he saw Severus. He had never seen the professor in anything but that black cloak, so seeing the professor dressed so casually was mind-boggling to the man.  
"Morning everyone!" Harry cheered and sat down beside Hermione, but before Severus could sit down, Ron sat down on the other side of his best friend. Severus sorted to sit on the other side of Harry, Between Fleur and Percey.  
"Why so formal, Harry?" Asked Ron, gesturing to his tie and vest. Harry shrugged.  
"It's how I get Severus to tie his hair up." He chuckled. "It's a deal we have."  
Harry was looking at the food on the table. He suddenly winced as he felt a stinging in his chest. He felt at his chest, and winced again as he felt the necklace that rested on his collarbone. It was scorching hot.  
"Harry?" Ron asked, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Harry tried to remove his medallion, but it wouldn't budge.  
"My medallion. It burns... ugh, stuck." He groaned, trying to stand up, only to crouch his body in pain. Hermione grabbed Harry as he lost balance and helped him to his knees.  
She then unbuttoned his shirt and moved his tie to the side, revealing Harry's pale chest, and the metal that was etching into his skin. Hermione grabbed at it, but winched at the hot metal. Bill tried to rip it as well, but Fleur pulled him back as she noticed the skin on his fingers blistering where he pulled.  
Severus sat down in front of Harry and exhaled, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders, dressing their foreheads together. Harry saw Severus'lips move silently, and soon, the painful heat began disappearing. After a few minutes, Severus was levitating the necklace over his hand. And as soon as he stopped, the talisman fell into his palm. It was cold, and on Harry's chest was an imprint of a snake eating it's own tail.  
"Harry?" Severus whispered, an looked his love in the eyes.  
"Severus." Harry replied in a gasp.  
"Mrs Weasley, I should examine Harry's wound, may I have a bowl of cold water and a cloth?" Severus asked as he levitate Harry and brought him to the more open Living room floor.  
"Weasley," he looked at George. "There is a black bag in my room, get it." He ordered, and George did as commanded.  
Molly returned with the water and cloth, and Severus placed the cloth across Harry's forehead and closed eyes.  
Ginny had joined Severus and Harry, and she was holding Harry's hand in her own.  
George returned with the bag, and Severus mixed together a potion. He ignored Ginny caressing Harry's hand. Felix was not in the room at that moment either.  
Severus wetted a cotton ball with the potion and gently dabbed it over the wound, cleaning it, and causing it to heal up quickly, leaving but a pale mark in the skin to indicate the damaged area.

Harry felt himself awake and felt a hand caressing his own. Believing it belonged to Severus, he squeezed it. But then paused, as the hand was really small.  
"Severus?" He asked in a mumble.  
"I'm here, Harry." Came the voice of his beloved, not from the side that held his hand, but from across the room. He let go and pulled his hand back, turning to see whom had been caressing him. He was not too shocked to see Ginny. Wearing a dark, tight crop-turtleneck and a pair of high-waisted jeans. She was looking at him with a sort of half-sad face that confused Harry a bit.  
"What happened?" Harry asked as he sat up and looked around.  
Severus, Ginny, Ron and Hermione was in the room with him.  
"The amulet that was gifted to you, from the lady seems to retaliate. It does not want you to wear it." Severus explained. "Luckilly, Arthur owns a handful of volumes on the godess as and their artefacts, and your necklace, called the serpent snare is not ment for your wear but is to be kept by your soul serpent, for protection." Severus had a book in his lap that he read from. He was sat in an old recliner near the wall.  
"Too bad you don't have a soul mate, Harry. But don't worry, I volunteer to carry it." Ginny said with a big smile, taking Harry's hand once again.  
Harry gulped awkwardly and looked to Severus for help, but the older man looked down into his book, a small smile toying at the side of his mouth.  
Harry frowned at the evil move by his lover.  
"Ginny." He finally said and turned back to the ginger girl that had his hand in a death grip. "I do have a soul serpent. And he is going to keep the Snare." The glint in Ginny's eyes faded.  
"What?" She asked, unsure. Harry managed to free his hand and run it through his hair standing up, unsure of how to explain. He didn't realize that Severus had walked up beside him before he felt a long finger under his chin, guide his face sideways and into a light peck on the lips from Severus.  
Severus straightened his back and smiled to Harry, whom smiled back, slightly dazed, before blinking and turning to Ginny.  
"Do you have to be so... You, Severus?" He hissed to his lover, whom simply shrugged and smiled, putting on the amulet, which had been placed beside where Harry lay.  
Ginny looked at them with fury and stormed off. Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration.  
Severus wrapped his arms over Harry's chest and rested his chin atop Harry's head.  
Ron and Hermione snuk out, leaving the two alone, deep in thought.


	15. A Tense Christmas III

Charlie stood outside wearing what looked almost like armour. He had specially padded, thigh high boots which were enchanted with heat resisting metal. The same metal was present on his armguards and his chest piece. Though parts were covered with metal, he was extremely flexible and fast as he walked up to Harry, grinning from ear to ear. He also wore an outer cloak that seemed to be made of a fabric that looked like it was continuously on fire.  
"Harry, Mr Snape." He greeted. "Father told me about your role in this, Mr Snape, it's good to have that extra protection in case things go wrong."  
Snape nodded.  
"What exactly are you going to do, Charlie?" Harry asked, a bit nervous.   
"Don't worry, Harry. It's just a dragon registry test, we do this when we think we have discovered a new species. Test the lethality, senses, instincts, as well as their skin type, and compare to known species. This will probably also be a good way for you to learn exactly what you can do."  
Harry gulped, feeling a bit self conscious. He was wearing a thick fur coat over his nude form, shivering slightly.  
"Let's begin then." Charlie said with a smile.  
Harry exhaled and transformed into the Heir as he dropped the coat. Severus picked it up and folded it before placing it to the side. Harry leaned his head down, to be patted on the snout by Severus. Then turned and laid flat on the melting snow in front of Charlie, his tallons planted in the ground at his sides.  
"Hot-blooded. Fire element." Charlie noted to himself as he touched the neck of the Heir. "Yet feathery. Can he fly, Severus?"   
"No." Severus replied, feeling intrigued by Charlie's frank way of adressing him.  
"Plumage. Unknown use. Perhaps for mating rituals or as a defense mechanism. Unable to say specifically without a female for comparison."  
Charlie had a winged mirror flying beside him. It worked sort of like a video camera, and was often used in the field for taking notes when the hands were busy.  
"All right, Harry. I will have to take a look at your teeth. May you open your mouth?" Charlie asked. Harry glanced over at Severus, whom nodded faintly in a response, before Harry opened his large maw, lined with rows of large, sharp fangs, dripping with clear venom.  
"Venomous, And teeth curved back for a hooked grip. Sharp, but with a very crocodile-like structure." Charlie said to the mirror. "The scent of the breath points to fire glands in the throath..." he stopped for a second. "Minor glands." He added after a second glance.  
Charlie let his hand trace over the scales on Harry's arm. "Skin markings are transferred between forms." Charlie noted, seeing the faint outline of a snake on the appendage. Charlie walked further back, and where Harry's torso and tail met, he began prodding at the scales on his pelvis. Pushing, stretching. "Despite fully developed frontal limbs, the specimen lacks any hint of pelvic spurs."  
Charlie finished up the physical overview.  
"Now I'd like to test your speed." He said and beckoned Severus and Harry to follow him.  
They entered the field, where a large circle had been trimmed down.  
"Harry, please run five or so sounds as fast as you can?"

Later that evening, Harry finally transformed back. He was exhausted and collapsed into Severus' protective arms. Severus wrapped the coat around him and carried the now sleeping Harry up to their bed and tucked him in. Severus smiled and gave Harry a gentle kiss, and brushed a hand faintly through his hair. "You did well, love." He murmured.

Harry's eyes shot up in the middle of the night.  
He furrowed his brows, uncertain of what had awoken him. He looked around, Severus was sleeping peacefully beside him. Harry loved seeing Severus sleep, he looked so beautiful, his black hair spreading out around him. His wrinkles smoothed out, as he had nothing to worry about in his dreams.  
"Heir."  
Harry almost jumped. He turned to where the noise had come from. His window.  
Harry inhaled and slowly sat up, leaning over the headboard, to grasp the edge of the open window, and look out. Then he heard it again.  
"Heir." Someone calling his name outside.  
Harry squinted, unable to see properly without his glasses. He reached for the nightstand to grab them, and a gust of wind blew into the room, having Harry shiver from the cold.  
With his glasses on, he returned his focus to the window and let out a sharp breath in fear as he looked out into the fields. A dark figure stood out there, calling his name, over and over again. But not shouting it. It was like a whisper, but a whisper which reached his ears still.  
Harry felt the figure staring at him, and out of the blue, the figure's cloak turned to wings and it flew away.  
Harry shut the window and put his glasses back down before curling into Severus, trying not to sob from the immense fear that he felt.  
"Harry? What was that?" Severus asked, his voice giving away that he was wide awake.  
"Something was calling for me in the field." Harry whispered, tears of fear slowly forming in his eyes. Harry felt Severus' lips in his hair and he bent his neck to capture the older wizard's mouth in a kiss. Not a kiss asking for romance, rather one pleading for reassurance and safety from his beloved, which Severus obliged to, wrapping his arms protectively around his lover.  
As he was holding around Harry, Severus thought about how peculiar, and slightly ridiculous it was that the son of his childhood bully had become this to him. Then again, Harry only looked like James, his empathy and kindness was all Lily. Severus hugged Harry tighter. Thinking about Lily always hurt. She had been his only friend. He had loved her. Not like how he loves Harry, but like how Harry loves Hermione and Ron. She was his best friend, the one person that showed him pity, someone that put such a mark on his soul that his patronus had changed. For almost two decades, his patronus had shown his inability to let go of the past. But now, now his patronus had changed again, and each day with Harry, had let him accept her death a bit more. He would always remember her for what she had been for him. Always. But, he felt he would be able to let her go someday soon.  
Severus smiled at a now sleeping Harry, vowing to himself to protect and love him until the day he died. Then he kissed the top of Harry's head once more and settled down to sleep.


	16. A Tense Christmas IV

Harry and Severus awoke suddenly to knocking on their window.  
Harry turned, fast, the events of last night still fresh in his head. He let out a shocked noise as he saw the head of a horned creature with orange eyes, and he curled into Severus, shaking.  
"Harry? Are you feeling all right, love?" Severus said, gently as he reached over to open the window. Harry, his heart beating in his throat looked at what stepped into their small room, feeling quite stupid as he recognized the form of Remus. The large feathers on his head lowered slightly as the Eurasian eagle owl got into the warmth, and shook his feathers, proofing them up.  
"I'm good. Just a bad dream." He said, smiling slightly.  
Severus smiled kindly and pressed his lips against his lover's.  
"Nightmares won't hurt you, love." Severus purred and hugged him tight, kissing Harry's neck, causing the younger to giggle from the tickling sensation.  
Harry smiled and intangeled his hands in the potions' master's silky, long hair.  
Severus grinned against Harry's skin and bit at his throath, Harry turned his head to the side to give him better access.  
Severus smiled and scraped his teeth against Harry's throath, kissing the spot he bit.  
Severus then sat up, giving Harry a light peck on the lips  
Harry's dazed eyes furrowed a bit at Severus' cocky grin. Then his eyes widened and he touched his neck.  
"You did not-" Harry piped and looked at his reflection in the window.  
A large hickey was forming high on his throath. And he turned to Severus, whom just finished buttoning up his usual cape  
Harry yelped and looked for a top that would hide the hickey... at least a bit. But nothing reached high enough to cover the entirety of the hickey. Harry frowned and gave in, as he put on a low-necked sweather that Molly hade made him one year. It was red, with a golden lion on the chest. Harry sighed, looking at the mark on his neck.  
"What will the Weasleys think?" Harry said to Severus, a bit panicked.  
"Arthur knows, George knows,Ronald knows, Ginny knows and miss Fleur knows, which means Bill probably knows too. They haven't acted any different towards you." Severus pointed out with a kid expression.  
Harry stopped for a second. Severus was right. Other than Hermione's short outburst, and Ginny's reaction the day before, the Weasleys seemed to have accepted them.  
Harry smiled and kissed Severus' chin before grabbing a Gryffindor scarf.  
As he finished tying the scarf around his bruised neck, hiding the hickey, the door flung open and two figures stormed in.  
"Merry christmas Harry!" Hermione cheered with excitement, her messy brown hair somewhat tamed into a poofy ponytail.  
"Come on, the christmas breakfast is ready downstairs, Ron said, as all the three best friends'cheeks were mushed together in what Severus concluded had to be a terribly uncomfortable hug.  
"Oh right! I forgot!" Harry said, aghast. "It's christmas, Severus!" He cheered to his lover.  
"Bah, humbug." Severus said and rolled his eyes.  
"Very funny Sev." Harry said and rolled his eyes, before kissing his soul serpent, whom couldn't stop the small smile on his own lips as he returned it.  
Harry took Severus' hand as they headed downstairs, to a feast only matched by the overwhelming hogwarts great hall.  
The two professors sat down beside eachother, and Harry beamed. He looked at the others and exhaled before he clinked his glass with a spoon.  
"I just wanted to thank you all to not only treating me as part of the family for all these years, which honestly, you do feel like. But also for accepting Severus too for the holiday. I am certain that it came as a shock to many of you that I insisted upon inviting him, but if any of you are confused regarding that, it is simply becaus-"  
"MERRY CHRIS'MAS!" Harry was interupted by the front door flinging open, and a large man in red entered the house. Harry turned and couldn't help but smile and chuckle as Fang, dressed up with antlers and a red nose, entered beside someone whom fit the description of Santa perfectly.  
"Hagrid?" Ron asked, but Hermione poked his side.  
"No, it's santa." She cheered.  
Arthur tapped Harry's shoulder and whispered.  
"Uhm, Harry? Who is this Santa that Hagrid is dressed as?"  
"You don't know Santa?" Harry said with shock.  
"Most of the wizard world never heard of the tradition of Santa Claus, Harry." Severus pointed out.  
"What's with the red? Is he like a war hero? Who is this Santa guy, and why is he in our house?" George asked, walking up to Santa.  
Percy puled George back.  
"It's just Hagrid." Percy sighed.  
"No. Santa comes with presents for all the good kids." Hermione said. Harry looked over at her and nodded, tho stopped for a moment as he saw her face suddenly going even paler than normal.  
"Hermione?" Harry asked before she spurted to the bathroom. Harry and Ron followed her.  
They entered the bathroom, where Hermione was throwing up into the toilet. Ron walked up to her and held her hair, while Harry rubbed her back.  
"Hermione?" Harry asked, worried.  
"I mean, it was only a matter if time." Severus said from the door.  
"What? Do you know what is wrong?" Ron said, turning.  
"Are you saying you don't?" Severus snarked. Ron frowned and turned to him.  
"Then tell me what's wrong with her." The ginger man demanded. Severus rolled his eyes.  
"Harry, may you take Ronald outside, so I can talk to miss Granger alone?" He asked Harry, whom nodded and pulled a protesting Ron outside of the room. 

A few minutes later, Hermione exited the bathroom, Severus' hands comfortingly on her shoulders. Together they entered the livingroom, where the rest were sat.  
Hermione looked at Ron and her face lit up.  
"Ron... You are going to be a dad." She whispered.  
"What?" Ron whispered lower. Hermione responded by placing her hands over her stomach.  
Ron beamed and embraced her warmly.  
"Ho, ho, ho! What ah merry chris'mas it is indeed!" Santa exclaimed from the livingroom. His cheeks were red and a bright smile was visible under the white beard.  
Severus walked over to Harry and smiled to him.  
"Merry christmas, love." Severus said and leaned his chin to Harry's forhead.  
"Who is santa?" George asked again, louder this time.  
Harry chuckled at George and walked up so santa, opening the big bag "Well, Santa Claus is a big man in red clothes that visits all the families in the world on christmas night, and gives them presents every year, but only if they were nice. He rides a sleigh pulled by nine flying reindeer and will usually enter a home through the chimney at night to leave presents." Harry explained and picked up a present from the bag, and Santa just watched him.  
"To Arthur Weasley." He read.  
"Me?" Arthur asked, bewildered, before he took the box and opened it, revealing a most curiois item, a muggle first-aid kit.  
"How did he know? I have wanted one of these for a long time. Such a great look into muggle healing!" Arthur said and looked into the box.  
Santa opened the bag himself and pulled out a rather large gift.  
"For Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley." Harry read. His two best friends walked up to the large, strangely shaped package and opened it.  
Hermione let out a startled yelp and a smile as she touched the beautiful wooden cradle.  
"How did he..." Hermione said, aghast.  
"For Severus Prince Snape." Everyone's attention turned to Severus.  
"I believe there is a misunderstanding, 'Santa'. I'm certain I haven't deserved a present from you in decades." The black-haired man said.  
"Well, it says yer name 'ere, so I believe ye do deserv' it." Santa said with a clever wink. One so similar to Dumbledore that Severus could do nothing but take the gift.  
He opened it, and looked inside. He smiled and closed the present, holding it to his chest.  
"I have no idea of how you got this, but thank you." He said, voice harsh in this rare moment of overstimulation of emotion from the potions master.

After everyone got their presents, Santa headed outside, but as he was about to leave, Hagrid opened the door, pulling a tree with him.  
"Aye, Arthur, I think I found a good one, sorry for being late, had an errand to do." The half giant said.  
"Ah, mr. Santa. Yer kids really did enjoy me visit an the gifts." Hagrid said to the man in red as he spotted him.  
"Merry Chris'mas Rubeus." Santa smiled and handed Hagrid a present too before he left. Fang wagged his tail as he saw his owner enter the house.  
"Merry chris'mas ev'ry one!" Hagrid said with a big grin.


	17. A Tense Christmas V

After dinner, and after the three of the wizards that grew up with stories of Santa, had processed the visit by the man in red himself, Harry again clinked his glass and stood up.  
"I'm sorry, but I did get interrupted when trying to say this earlier tonight." He said, causing a few chuckles.  
"But as I wanted to say; I am happy you all extended an arm of family to Severus as well, despite whatever previous feelings you all had for him. Because. Well, as some of you already know," Harry stopped, thought and blushed before taking Severus' hand.  
"Because," Severus continued and again opened the box Santa had given him, before standing up and then elegantly going onto one knee.  
"Because I love you, Harry. our souls are intertwined. I thought I knew love when I was friends with your mother, but no, lately I realized that she showed me kindness, which was at the time unknown to me. And after her death, was again foreign. But you, Harold. My dear, beloved Harry. Not only have you shown me kindness and friendship, but love. Real, addictive, dizzying love. When I am with you, I feel my heart burst and a smile threaten. I am already your soul serpant, yet I would love to also be named your husband. My love, my Harry... will you marry me?" Severus held out an old, beautifully crafted silver and emerald ring.  
Harry's eyes brimmed with tears and he barely managed to croak out a "Yes" as he embraced his lover, and captured his lips in a loving, gentle kiss.  
Arthur started the applause, which soon the others around the table joined in on.   
Severus smiled as they parted, and pulled harry into an embrace.  
"I love you." He murmured into the younger's ear.

Later that night, Harry awoke in Severus' arms from a light knocking on his window. He looked up, and froze, as he swore he saw three pale faces in the window. He grabbed his glasses and gently shook Severus, whom awoke immediately and looked at Harry before the window. Harry felt Severus tense up before the taller wizard was suddenly standing, fully dressed, Harry guessed from a non-verbal clothing spell.  
Harry rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of slacks, as Severus opened the window.  
"Heir"  
The voice that wafted into the room sent shivers down Harry's spine. It was the same voice as the day before.  
Harry looked up and saw the faces backing away from the window, disappearing towards the person in the field. Severus snarled and grabbed Harry before disapperating into the fields.  
Harry tumbled, but was caught by Snape as they landed.

Standing in front of them, dressed in a blue cape and wearing a bird-faced mask stood a young man. Sitting on his shoulders and by his feet were three owls, who's stomach wore markings that resembled palid faces.  
"The Heir. The Soul Serpent. A pleasure to talk to you like this." The young man said and bowed his head. "I apologize that my Everlasting Parliament might have frightened you."   
"Who are you?" Asked Harry with a slight snarl. The young man chuckled and removed his mask, showing that underneath it was Felix Connor.  
"I am the Robin of Fowlé." He smiled and cocked his head.  
"Felix?" Harry winced slightly in shock.  
"I just needed to meet you like this. Don't think you are the only demigod to wander the world. Wouldn't want you to feel too high and mighty now, would we?" He snapped his fingers and the three owls dropped to the ground, where, with snaps and crackles, they began transforming. They grew larger, and their torsos became human-like. Hair grew out from their heads, and their legs grew long. In their place stood three feminine harpies. All three of them had long red hair, and most of their torsos were covered by feathers, except their taloned feet, human faces and bare, human stomachs.  
Harry stepped back and turned into the Heir, laying his body protectively around Severus.  
"Now look at that, the Heir acting with his heart. You should have your on flock to protect you. The heir may be the heart of our pantheon, but I, the Robin, am the brain. We can save a battle for when we must fight the wrath, the Ram. The rapture that is that fatal day seems quite close, don't you think?"  
Harry hissed at Felix, at the Robin. The younger snapped his fingers and the three harpies became owls and flew away, before he himself transformed into a man-sized owl.  
"We shall meet again, at Hogwarts, professor Potter." Felix said with a clever look in his eyes, before he flew off, leaving Severus and the now de-transformed Harry in the fields. Severus wrapped his cape around Harry and hugged him tight to his chest.   
"I do believe some research is in order when we return to Hogwarts." Severus said, causing Harry to chuckle slightly.  
"What is up with our lives?" The younger said. "Why do crazy things happen all the time to me, to us?"  
"Because, my beloved, my fiance, we are unique. For we will walk through Hell for those we love, thus none else is eligible to do what we can." Severus kissed Harry gently.  
"And I won't trade it for the world " The older purred against Harry's neck.


	18. The New Year

Harry smiled as he sat in Minerva's office, going through the plan of the semester. He continuously caught the elder lady's gaze which focused on his ring.  
"Isn't it pretty, Minerva." Harry said after a while. The headmistress'cheeks turned slightly pink as she realised she had been caught looking.  
"Yes, Harry. Very much so." She said, an octave higher than her normal voice.  
"Yes, Minerva. Severus proposed to me over christmas." Harry said, answering the unasked question which had been lingering in the air.  
"Congratulations Harry. To both of you." Minerva said, her gentle smile genuine.  
"You mentioned a chamber to us before christmas, I talked with Severus, and I believe we wish to take you up on the offer to take over it." Harry smiled back while talking.  
Minerva nodded.  
"I will make sure the arrangements are made, and it will be ready for the two of you to move in around newyear."

Later that day, Harry had returned to his own chambers and began packing down some of his belongings when he heard a soft knock on his chamber door.  
Harry ran a hand through his messy hair as he opened the door.  
In front of him stood a Gryffindor second year, arms wrapped around himself, looking rather distraught.  
"Are you allright?" Harry asked the young boy, whom shook his head. Harry stepped to the side to let the boy in and closed the door behind him. He ushered the second grader into his small office and sat down.  
"Tell me, Abdullahi, what is the matter?" Harry asked the boy.  
Achmed Abdullahi, the young boy, looked down, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.  
"Every night, I think I hear them. The siblings. Walking down the rows of beds with their whips, to punish us." The boy whimpered.  
"Twins?" Harry asked  
"T-the Carrows..." The boy whispered, and then winced.  
"Amycus and Alecto." Harry aknowledged under his breath.  
"They hurt you last year?" Harry asked with a raw voice, brought from his suddenly dry mouth.  
Achmed nodded, tears rolling down his dark cheeks. He rolled up his arm and showed a long, slightly glinsing stripe of redder skin, which cut across the back of his arm. Harry figured it lead to his back, which was probably a lot worse.  
"I am so sorry that you had to endure such a horrible treatment. Some people do sadly want to hurt children," He placed his hands in front of Achmed, on his skin, the scentences: "I must not tell lies" and "I will not break rules" were still clearly visible.  
"But we can't let them win. They might think that they can make us cower and fear for the rest of our lives, but they can not. We are stronger." He said the last part, while taking Achmed's hand in his, causing the boy to smile at him.  
"Y-yeah!"  
"But I do recognise that there is a psychological side to this, to the trauma. I will talk to the Headmistress and see if we can find a way to have a therapist on site. I am shocked that we don't have one, honestly. But my door is always open, to you and your peers. However, from sunday and on, I will be located on floor 3, next to the Library." Harry said and smiled gently.  
Achmed nodded and stood up.  
"Wait one second, Abdullahi." Harry said and wrote down a message on a piece of paper and signed it.  
"Go to professor Snape with this, and he will give you something to help with your night terrors." Harry handed the child the paper. Achmed nodded, thanked him and walked out.

Harry pulled on an outer cloak over his dark grey trousers, grey/red vest, dark boots and matte orange shirt, before he headed upstairs towards Minerva's office.  
He was let in and smiled to the Headmistress, whom was enjoying a cup of tea.  
"Harry, now you spoil me with all these visits." She chuckled. Harry smiled back at her and sat down in the comfortable chair on the other side of her desk.  
"Can I interest you in a cup of camomile and basil tea?" Harry nodded in a reply and was promptly given a cup.  
"Now I am sure there is a purpouse behind your visit, other than tea?" Minerva said, eyes twinkling in a familiar way over the rim of her teacup.  
"Yes, sadly." Harry sighed. "I was just visited by a student that suffers with trauma after last year. And I wanted to suggest, no, rather declare that Hogwarts needs a therapist to help the students. When I look back, I see many times that I have needed a professional to help me. This summer, I went to someone. A muggle therapist, whom is aware of the magical side of the world. And I learned how badly I have been affected. PTSD, Anxiety, BPD, mild-to-moderate depression, anorexia. Mental and physical problems I now get help with, slowly but surely, but I could have needed help with earlier." Harry felt tears form in his eyes after finally telling someone about the problems he had only told his therapist, and which Severus probably had figured out by himself.  
Minerva, whom had held her hand over her mouth in shock over this, walked up to Harry and embraced him.   
"Oh, Harry." She whimpered. "Yes, ofcourse. I cannot believe this haven't been pointed out or resolved before. I will get right to it"  
Minerva sat back behind her desk and began writing. As Harry stood up, the door to the office slammed open and Severus, looking concerned entered, tho he tried to look composed, Harry could see by the rapid heaving of his chest, that the wizard had been running.  
"Harry." Severus said and walked up to his fiancé. The older cupped said man's cheeks and looked him over.  
"Are you allright? I had this horrid dread wash over me, screaming that you were in distress." Severus murmurred as he buried his face in Harry's hair.  
"I'm fine, Severus, It is all fine." Harry whispered back.  
"I love you so much, my heart hurts. The thought of something harming you, It eats at me." Severus whispered hoarsly.  
Harry hugged Severus closer amd closed his eyes, his troubles seemingly vanishing from the touch of his soul serpent.


	19. The Ram Has Returned

The new chambers were a lot larger than his last one and its vastness had caught Harry with surprise. It consisted of eight rooms of various sizes. Two offices that lead into the living room. A small dining room connected to the living room with half walls between the two rooms. A Bedroom with a connected bath, as well as a staircase down to a brewing chamber. And in the living room, there was a winding staircase up to a small, circular 5m diameter library with two comfortable chairs, a coffeetable and a window. Outside said window was a contraption which made it very easy for a bird even of Remus' size to land and enter the chambers.

The first thing Harry did when he entered this new home, was searching for a tunnel, which he found. Behind what seemed to be a large wall-covering mirror in the bathroom. A hidden button was placed in the wooden wall, disguised as just a knarled piece of wood. Once pressed, the mirror would slide down into the ground and reveal a passageway.

Severus had imediately began to sort all his ingredients, huffing and puffing about having to reorder his massive collection of jars and herbs.

Harry smiled to himself and offered his assistance only to recieve a snarl from Severus.  
"I know you would drop at least o e of these jars, and probably the most valuable one if I know you right." The potions master pointed out to his apprentice whom stuck his tongue out defiantly, yet knowing the older was right.  
Harry yelped as Severus grabbed his tongue between two fingers and leant down to kiss him before letting go.  
"Now, you better go see Poppy, you have a shift tonight." Severus purred. Harry nodded and slipped out of Severus' grasp.

He put on a brown, tight robe with darker brown buttons and trims. Using a wordless spell, he did up said buttons and headed up to the healer wing.  
After months, Harry's beard had finally began to fill out, and he had to smile slightly to himself. He looked less and less like his father for each day with the growth of his beard, and at the same time, he looked older and older. His smile widened as he glimpsed his reflection in a window. Honestly, he also just wanted to look closer to Severus' age. He felt awkward about his youth. Merely 18 and a half. To him, that age did not correlate correctly with his mental age after the life he had lead.  
With silent movements, he opened the door into the wing, and walked over to Poppy's office.  
Poppy smiled to him and stood up.  
"All signs points to this being a quiet night, so what do you say we play a game of wizard chess?" Poppy smiled and gestured to the chess table which was standing in her office.  
Poppy had been a wizard chess champion back in the day, and later, a champion in normal muggle chess. That had been how she had met her muggle wife, Persephone. Harry always wondered how Poppy could handle seeing her wife so rarely. Only during holidays, and now, this year, whenever Harry could manage to hold the fort by himself for a weekend. Harry knew he would go insane in her shoes.  
"If tonight is going to be quiet, why don't you go visit Seph?" Harry offered kindly.  
Poppy's eyes sparkled, and he knew she had wanted him to offer.  
"Are you certain, Harry?" She asked, and the apprentice nodded, smiling.

A few minutes after Poppy left, Harry realized this had been the first time in weeks he had been truly alone. He smiled, enjoying the alone time.  
At least for the first hour. It did not take too long before his anxiety trickled in.  
Every shadow turned into a black cape, every sound, a cackling laughter. After a while, he began seeing orange eyes in the corners of his eyes.  
Harry felt his pulse rise as a panic attack was creeping up on him.  
Then he heard a thud ftom behind him. He turned and saw a large figure on the floor by the window. It looked like they had been flung through the open window. Hesitantly, he approached the figure.  
He was surprised to see it was one of the Robin's Everlasting Parliament harpies. Her stomach and arms were cut very badly, as if a bradt had sliced into her. The wounds looked similar to a hippogriff mangle.  
Harry cast levicorpus on her and moved her to a sickbed  
Harry heard a roar from far below the window, but he was to busy mumbling spells over the body of the harpy. His tears and blood would do nothing for her, as she belonged to Fowlé.  
After a while, the wounds began closing slowly, and as they did, the body of the everlasting parliament creature began to morph into a more human shape, until, on the bed; with pale skin, dotted with freckles, and fiery red hair, lay none other than Ginerva Weasley.  
As he finished heal8ng Ginny, Felix Connor leapt through the window with his swo other harpies and stared wide-eyed at Harry.  
"Oh, thank goodness, she is allright. The Ram got her deep." The Robin mumbled and walked over to the sickbed, looking down at Ginny.  
"Ram?" Harry asked, panicked. Felix nodded.  
"He tried to take us down. He is looking for you, for some reason. "He seems to truly have itout for you."  
Harry glanced over.  
"And you don't?" He asked, suspicious. Felix chuckled at that.  
"No, professor Potter." The Robin chuckled. "I might have come off agressively, but I know that the seven of us need to work together. And no, before you ask, I don't know tue aliases of our fellow successors."

Harry watched Felix, Ginny and the two other red-headed 7th year students leave the room, and as preducted, other than the surprise visit, the rest of the night was completely silent.


	20. The Rising

Harry shuddered as Severus pushed his legs farther apart,thrusting impossibly deeper into him.  
The Heir whimpered and pulled Severus down, kissing his thin mouth softly. Harry moaned into the kiss, and motioned that he was about to turn around, and Severus slipped out gently.  
Harry got on his hands and knees, lowering his chest to the matress and raising is ass, legs spread wide. He grinned back at Severus, whom grabbed at the younger man's shaggy, shoulder-long hair, pulling his head back with a low growl, the way he knew that Harry loved.  
Severus slammed home into the heat of Harry's body once again, hitting the younger man's prostate over and over with each calculated, lustful thrust.  
"I love you Harry." Severus moaned with affection. Harry whimpered out a shakey "love you too" between thrusts as ge gripped the matress tighter.

Later that day, Severus was in a meeting with some potential buyers of his old summer home. As Harry already owned a large house, they had no need for Severus' old appartment, and had agreed together, to sell it.  
So while Severus took care of buisness in Hogsmeade, Harry was reading upstairs, in the small library, Remus perched beside him, cleaning his feathers.  
Harry jumped as knocking was heard on his office door, as he had no expected visits that day.  
He reluctlantly marked the page he was on, and put away the book before heading down to his office. He was wearing the protective shoulder gear, so Remus could land safely on his shoulder without digging his claws into Harry's flesh. Yet the owl's weight was almost too much for him to hold up. The bird perched on him and Harry walked downstairs to his office, where he sat down, Remus nuzzling his beak into Harry's messy hair, affectionately.  
"Come in!" Harry called as he scratched Remus under the beak.  
In through the front door, four people that Harry never thought he'd ever see again, entered.  
A man with friendly eyes, long, curly brown hair and a small beard. A light-brown haired, slightly wild looking mustachioed and goatied man with a scarred face and a kind expression. A man that looked very much alike himself, with shorter, messy, black hair, glasses and a clean-shaven face. And lastly, a ginger woman with eyes identical to Harry's own.  
"Sirius? Remus? Dad? Mom?" He was stunned as he saw the four of them.  
All four walked over and hugged him, and Harry was unable to get a word out with all the coos of "oh how you have grown!"'s, "I missed you so much"'s and "what a handsome man you have become"'s.  
After a few minutes, they finally let go of him, and Harry could ask the question that he so desperately needed an answer to.  
"What... the fuck?" He let out, much to Lily's horror and The werewolf and godfather's amusement. "How are you four even here? You two," he pointed to Lily and James." died seventeen years ago? Hell, mum and dad, I am barely older than you two when you died." He added. "You were what? 22? 23?"  
"Yeah somewhere around there." James nodded.  
Harry looked at his dad, his eyes flashing yellow-ish for a second and the owl flew off his shoulder and landed on his perch which was stood beside the desk.  
Harry walked over to his dad, and unceremoniously punched him in the cheek, sending him soaring to the floor, shocked.  
Lily let out a shocked cry and Sirius grabbed onto Harry to keep him back.  
Remus placed a hand on Sirius' schoulder and the animagus let go of his godson.  
"That was for what you did to Severus, dad." Harry said, calm again.  
James looked bewildered, then looked down in shame.  
"Oh, shit, yeah that was pretty messed up, what I did to Snivellus. But, hey, the kid was a wierdo." James shrugged, causing Sirius to snigger lightly, only to be poked in the side by Remus, and he stopped.  
Harry let out a shakey breath, rage filling him. He did a wandless spell to copy the two chairs in front of his desk, so that four of them were placed there in stead. And the four people that had risen again sat down.  
"Severus was from a broken, abusive home, dad." Harry said, looking directly at James. "Mum was the only friend he ever had. He watched his own mum get abused by his dad daily, and at times, the abuse reached him. When you abused him in school. Bullying him, he saw you, as just another person that was alike his father. And because I looked like you, for years, I had to endoure his rage. The anger of a broken man that lost his only friend, that was abused by everyone stronger than him. Yet was a man that would sacrifice everything to help save this world from Voldemort."  
Harry could see his father shrink slightly in his chair from the harsh words.  
"How is Severus, Harry? Did he survive the war?" Remus asked. Harry nodded.  
"Yes. Tho he almost died." Harry sighed.  
"War?" Sirius asked.  
"When Voldemort attacked the castle last year, Sirius. Remus died in the war. Like ao many other good people." Harry said. "I managed to kill Voldemort. Your spirits all helped me destroy his last horcrux. Tho you must've forgotten when you... well. Returned?"  
"So he is still a professor here?" Remus asked and Harry smiled. "Yes, he stepped down from headmaster to become the brilliant potions professor that he is again. Minerva is Headmistress now."  
Harry heard a poof from the livingroom and Severus' footsteps.  
Harry felt his blood run cold. This would not end well.  
"I'm here! There are some people you should come see! No formality needed!" Harry hollered.  
The steps got closer, and in, wearing black trousers, a white shirt, black, flattering suspenders and a currently unbuttoned jacket with a long row of buttons, walked Severus. His hair was silky and slightly voluminous, as he had not put the protection potion in it today. In his hand was a glass of newly poured whiskey.  
Said glass shattered in his grip as Severus first spotted the four people.  
"Impossible..." He gasped. The sound of the shattering had the large owl flutter up in fear.  
"Hey, Remus, calm down." Harry cooed to the owl, calming him slightly. He then stood up and walked over to Severus, inspecting his hand.  
He carefully removed the glass shards and cleaned the cuts and the mess on the floor with a few spells.  
"Snape!" Came the yell from James, whim stood up and looked at the potions' master.  
Severus narrowed his onyx eyes at him.  
"I just want to say, from deep in my soul, how much I regret how I treated you durung our time at hogwarts. If I only knew... what happened to you." James shook his head.  
Lily had stood up and ran to Severus, hugging him around the waist.  
"Why didn't you ever tell me about your dad?" She asked.  
"How much did you tell them?" Severus asked Harry in a hissing whisper.  
"Everything." Harry sighed.  
"Did you tell them about...?" Harry shook his head.  
"Not yet..."  
Severus gleamed slightly, an evil plan clearly forming in his head.  
Harry sighed and watched his mum let go of Severus. Then he began laughing.  
"What's so funny, son?" James asked. Harry just shook his head.  
"What isn't hillarious about this?"  
"Tho I do not wish to ruin this remarkabke reunion, we have a class to teach in about fifteen minutes, Harry. Why don't you go get changed?" Severus asked. Harry chuckled, nodded, and turned, going back into the appartment Severus meanwhile openly admiring the Heir's behind.  
Remus seemed to be the only one that truly realized what Severus was looking at, and turned his gaze to him.  
"Remus!" Severus called out and the owl flew over to him.  
He petted the giant eagle owl and let him fly after Harry.  
"Harry named his owl after me?" Remus asked.  
"Yes. Big and dangerous beast, I thought the name fitting." Severus shrugged.  
"Now you better tell me what happened. How were you all brought back to life?"  
"We just awoke, in the shrieking shack. Drenched in saltwater." Lily said with a shrug.  
"Seina." Severus said. "The ocean lady of life and death. Of course, with the Heir, Robin and Ram, it makes sense that the next Rising also peaks their head out." Severus shook his head. "Well, Harry is happy, so that is all well and good. I am certain Minerva will let you stay at the castle for the night, then tomorrow, we can go make 12 Grimmauld Place look livable." Severus offered.  
Harry returned to the office in his usual orange and black teaching garbs, his beard and hair brushed and neat.  
This time, Sirius and James also spotted how Severus was staring at Harry's ass as the younger man walked past.  
Sirius was about to give Severus a piece of his mind, when Severus just winked at them and followed Harry to the potions classroom.


	21. Severus' Evil, Evil Scheme

Harry did love the idea of Severus' plan, once his fiancé told it to him. Harry would act oblivious, while Severus openly flirted with him and did things that clearly told of interest in the younger man whenever Remus, Sirius or James were looking their way.  
So when Severus spotted the nose of a black dog in the shadows of a corner in the potions classroom, he walked up to Harry, whom was sitting at his teacher desk, grading papers, and planted one hand on ech side of Harry on the edge of the desk, leaned in close and pretended to show some inconsistencies and mistakes in the papers, pressing his firm torso up against the Heir's back.  
When at dinner, where the four reincarnated adults were welcomed to dine with open arms, Severus would lick his lower lip, looking at Harry with half-lidded eyes, when he spotted James looking at him.

That evening, Harry was patrolling the western side of the castle. Despite their obvious attempts at staying hidden, he knew that the three marauders were following him, probably using the map as well. He could hear their footsteps and even spotted them out of the corner of his eyes now and then. The three were very much out of practice, he thought to himself, but he kept acting oblivious.  
Once he reached a remote part of the castle that he and Severus had decided upon earlier, which had a great hiding spot for the marauders, Severus appeared from down a different corridor and snuk behind Harry. Whom pretended not to see him. Severus grinned as he put a hand over the Heir's mouth and pushed him up against the closest wall, both their forms illuminated by the half moon which shone through a nearby window.   
"Hey there, sexy." Severus purred in Harry's face, and replaced his hand with his mouth, kissing his beloved hard, one arm around Harry's waist, the other grabbing at the long hair at the nape of his neck. Harry put his hands on Severus' chest which almost made it look like he was trying to push him off.  
"YOU FUCKING PERV, GET OFF OF MY SON!" James shouted, as the three marauders cast lumos at the two. Sirius was halfway morphing into a hound in anger.  
Harry let go of Severus' lips and turned to them with an obviously fake shocked expression, before his face cracked. He burst out with a proper belly laugh and Severus laughed with, still embracing Harry against the wall, casually nuzzling his neck affectionately.  
The three marauders looked confused and deflated, wands slightly lowered.  
"Oh no, the poor young man that saved the whole wizarding world by singlehandedly ripping Voldemort's head from his torso with his teeth is being assaulted by Snivellus." Harry said in a feign damsel voice, laying one arm over Severus' shouler, leaning in and placing a kiss on his lips.  
"Someone save this poor man from his fiancé." With that word, he grabbed Severus' left hand with his own, showing off the rings to the three men.  
James and Remus were stunned, but to everyone's surprise, Sirius began howling in laughter.  
"You know. I would be the first to punch Snivellus in the face, but that right there was a class A prank from you two." The animagus chuckled.  
Harry smiled, relieved at his godfather's response.  
"It does feel a bit wierd. The age gap is massive. Then again, I do see myself in Severus' shoes with this, regarding the situation with Tonks, and all that, so yes. I can give my blessing to this union, I just need it to sink in a bit." Remus said, a small smile toying at the crook of his mouth.   
James looked at them, bewildered and shook his head before walking away.  
Remus sighed.  
"Give your father a few days, and he'll come around." The werewolf said to the clearly saddened Harry with a gentle smile.  
Severus sighed and hugged Harry gently in his arms.


	22. Rise and Silence

"I have been thinking," Harry said to Severus by the breakfast table the next day. "When people get married, sometimes they tend to both take one name. Both our names are so tarnished, so I wondered if. Well, it might sound really stupid, but," Harry felt nervous, but Severus' hand on his cheek calmed him down.  
"Tell me, beloved." Severus encouraged.  
"What if we take your mother's name? Prince." Harry finished, shyly.  
Severus' face beamed at the suggestion and he leaned down, kissing Harry. Harry's eyes shot wide open, but swiftly closed as he kissed him back.   
Harry could hear the gasps around them, from both students and teachers. But he couldn't bring himself to care, and when they parted from the kiss, both of them simply returned to chatting about the plans to make Grimmauld livable later that day.   
"Severus?" The two of them looked up and they blinked, confused. Before remembering; Lily did not know.  
Sirius and Remus had left for the house earlier to start cleaning. But Lily and James were still there, as they had planned to leave with Harry and Severus after breakfast.   
"Lily, we were going to tell you. I always wanted to tell you that I, well..." Severus said, in a calming voice. The green-eyed woman looked shocked, but her expression softened slightly.  
"Oh, Sev. I figured you were gay, it was a shock at first. I felt disgusted, and I wanted to just get away from you. The mudblood incident was more an excuse for me to disassociate myself from you, but the years after Hogwarts, I realize that I was the disgusting one, not you." Lily whispered.  
Severus stood up and walked over to her, embracing the ginger woman softly.   
"Can you forgive me, Sev?" She asked.   
"Always." He murred gently.   
The moment was broken as James walked up to them, fury in his eyes.  
"You cannot be serious, Lils. That is our son, our perfect little Harold, with Severus Snape. He is more than two decades older than Harry, he is a Slytherin, he is an ugly old git!" The man that looked so similar, yet so different to Harry, said.  
Harry felt his rage build in him, a tsunami of pure hatred filled his mind with thoughts of patricide. To everyone but Severus's shock, Harry transformed into the shape of the Heir.   
Lily and James shrieked in fear and Harry hissed down at them. Severus watched for a few moments, wanting to see the fear in James' eyes as he cowered, before he walked in front of Harry and held out his hands.   
"Calm down, Harry. Its fine." The potions' master near cooed before pulling off his outer robe, revealing his white shirt and flattering black suspenders that held up a pair of black slacks.   
Harry lowered his head, and turned back into a human, as Severus wrapped the cloak around him.  
"We shall leave for Grimmauld's place in half an hour, Potters." Severus said, hissing the last word, taking the shaking Harry with him to their chambers to get dressed. 

Harry shook with anger as he entered their chambers.   
"Such an asshole. I should have decked him again!" Harry snarled.   
"Again?" Severus asked with an amused smile as he closed the door behind them.   
"I may or may not have punched him when he first walked in the door, alive." Harry said, casting his gaze down slightly. Severus chuckled lightly and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"Tho I do adore seeing you in my robe, or even more so, out of it, I do suggest you get dressed, so we can get ready for the day." Severus purred, trailing a hand down Harry's bicep.  
Harry smiled and let the robe drop, smiling as Severus trailed the movements of his snake tattoo.  
"You are gorgeous, indeed." The older sighed with a smile and met Harry's soft lips for a kiss before the Heir turned and walked into their bed chambers, Severus watching his nude, slightly muscular form appreciatively. Severus felt pride in his heart from how much healthier Harry had become. All the work and effort of the young adult, had brought him out into a healthier state. His newfound muscular mass also making him look slightly older.

20 minutes later, Harry, now dressed, and Severus walked down the pathway to the grounds exit, their hands were intertwined, which helped Harry with the anxiety attack that was forming inside of him at the thought of seeing his father again so soon.   
Severus was his anchor, and grounded him in reality as they got to their disapperation spot. Harry hugged around Severus as his fiancé sent them to Grimmauld's place 12.  
They arrived to a chaotic parade, Sirius was running around, Remus and Lily following him, trying to talk, while James shouted out in frustration.   
"What's going on?" Harry asked, confused.   
"Calm down, Sirius!" Remus said loudly, and as Sirius got momentarily distracted by the arrival of Harry and Severus, he stopped long enough for Remus to grab around him. Sirius mouthed something at Harry, but the young man simply cocked his head in confusion.   
"No, Sirius, he can't. Only I can." Remus said lowly, as Sirius struggled and kept mouthing fast.   
"You'll have to speak up, Sirius. I-I can't hear you." Harry said, his tone having a hint of desperation to it.   
"And thirdly, Seina arose from the depths of her ocean, by her side, her Unbiding Silence. A silence whom only the bringer of life and death could hear, for none can hide their voice from the Queen of the ocean." Severus said, low. Harry looked at him, with wide eyes, before he turned to Remus and Sirius.   
"Remus is the Rising? The next Seina?" He asked.  
"It appears so," Severus nodded. "And Black just became his Unbinding Silence."  
Sirius blinked and mouthed to Remus, who nodded.   
"I brought us back..." The werewolf said. "Of course. I brought back those that means the most to me. James, Lily, Sirius..."  
"But not Tonks..." Harry said, furrowing his brows.   
"Nymphadora is dead?" Remus asked, voice slightly cracked. "She must have died after me in the war... I remember seeing her, holding my hand as I died. But that means... Oh gods Teddy! We have to get Teddy here." Remus said, suddenly overcome with guilt.  
"Andromeda takes care of him, if Remus, the owl, has arrived yet, we can send her a letter and ask her to bring him here, or perhaps have Arthur bring him, as he wished to help with fixing the place up." Severus said and glanced at the others.   
"Teddy?" James asked, and Remus blinked and looked down for a moment.   
"Teddy is my son. He will turn one soon... Teddy is his nickname, he is named Edward Remus." Remus said, softly.   
"The owl is upstairs, Severus." Lily said, finally speaking up and answering Severus. The potions' master nodded with a small, appreciative smile, and headed upstairs to write a message and send it.


	23. She Awaits Him

"Severus. What you said when we found out that Remus was the Silence, are there passages like that on all the queens?" Harry asked as they were sitting in the small library. Severus looked over and smiled slightly.  
"Yes, love. There are many passages on each queen. But the one I quoted was a part of the first known mentions of the demigods, the men that they wait for."  
"Demigods?" Harry asked and put down the book he was reading, and looked more intently at his fiancé. Severus smiled before he closed his onyx eyes and quoted in his rumbling, faintly melodic voice:

"First came Fowlé, descended from the sky, settling in the world around her. Her strength laying in her mind, her guards always surrounding her. Knights named the Everlasting Parliament

She awaits him, her Robin

Second sprouted Flore, her beauty only matched by the nature that surrounded her. She brought life and growth with her Spirit Spout at her side, the only one that can truly see her beauty beneath.

She awaits him, her Belladonna.

And thirdly, Seina arose from the depths of her ocean, by her side, her Unbinding Silence. A silence whom only the bringer of life and death could hear, for none can hide their voice from the Queen of the ocean.

She awaits him, her Rising

Uniting the four directions, she arrived as one, Funagia, the Queen of the fungi. Bringing north, east, south and west together, to guide us, and they whom speaks along with her, the analytical and emotional Amity Concensus. 

She awaits him, her Entity

The fifth awoke, and did so with an ice cold ferocity, the beast mother Varmina, the half-monster lady of the one constant of the world, change. And to bring her change is bound, her animalistic companion, their Blind Ferality. 

She awaits him, her Savage

Second to last came Ramna in a fiery blast of passion, a passion for revenge. Knowing only hate, her Lifeblood Curse was tasked with controlling her power and deadly hatred.

She awaits him, her Ram

Lastly came Serpentine, the dragon of love. Acting fully with her heart, her Soul Serpent was the calm of her storm of emotions, an equal companionship, brings the weaker queen to equality with her peers. 

She awaits him, her Heir. "

Harry looked at Severus with furrowed brows.   
"Demigod? I am a demigod?" He asked, jaw dropped and eyes wide. Severus smiled and shook his head.  
"I guess your library does not hold any books on Deam Reginae? That is the common name for our goddesses, and our work with them." Severus smiled.  
"Yes, Harry, you are a demigod. One out of nine. The next in line to take the places of the godesses."  
"Why has no one told me about this before? Why am I always the last to learn about this stuff!?" Harry cried out finally fed up with never knowing anything.   
"I guess we all presumed that you knew. Severus said with a small, apologetic shrug.   
Harry crossed his arms, but loosened up slightly as he felt Severus' hands upon his knee. He looked over and sighed before shaking his head and standing up, before he walked the two paces to Severus and straddled his lap, his knees and legs securely placed in the chair, om each side of the older man's thighs.   
Severus moved his book to one hand and used his other to support Harry, with the hand firmly placed over his buttocks as he kept reading.   
Harry smiled and nudged his head into the nook of Severus' neck, closing his eyes. He placed his hands on the older man's chest and sighed from the calming feeling of being so close his beloved.  
Even though this was a gesture of pure romance, he couldn't help the lust that arose within him, from his instinctual core. His breath deepened, his hands twitched and he moved his head slightly to where he began kissing Severus' throath languidly.   
"Harry?" Severus mumbled and looked down at what parts of the younger he could see, which was mostly just the nest of black hair.   
"Mmm?" Harry replied softly and let out a puff of hot air, pressing his lower torso down, grinding his ass against Severus' hips.   
"Excited are we?" Severus murred, his own voice deeper than usual from the lust in his throath  
Harry smiled and looked up, kissing Severus softly.  
It took very little time for their soft kisses to turn frantic, and gentle caresses to become desperate, removing clothes, throwing them wayward as they made their way to the master bedroom.  
When Severus' back finally made contact with the soft mattress, he was absolutely rigid, and Harry was crawling, fucking crawling, across the floor, to get between the older man's legs. The lust in the green eyes had Severus fling his head back with a deep groan. He felt his beloved's hands upon his knees, then his legs were pushed down into the bed as Harry hoisted himself up.  
Severus opened his eyes to look at Harry, holding back a lustful snarl as he felt soft, wet lips against his cock. His onyx eyes found Harry's face, and breathed hard as the younger man opened his mouth and traced the member with his tongue, leisurely, from root to tip. Harry kissed the tip, tongue flicking across the slit before descending past the head.  
Harry made a humming sound, sending vibrations through Severus' cock, causing the man to grab the back of Harry's head, burying his hands in the Heir's hair.  
Harry looked up at Severus, near a plea in his eyes, and the potions' master knew oh so well what that ment, so in one smooth movement, he pressed Harry's head down and bucked his hips up, so the cock slid all the way into the man's throath. Severus groaned in pleasure, and began bucking his hips in earnest, feeling saliva trickle over his balls and thighs as he facefucked his fiancé.  
The noises Harry made, the desperate moans, the drawn out vowels, and how Harry's hand shot down to jerk himself off, all had Severus on the edge so much sooner than he'd like, so after several minutes passed, the older man pulled out of Harry, panting.  
He reached down to his spit-slicked cock and began pinching around the base, making his need to orgasm lessen slightly.  
"Severus, please, I need..." Harry moaned as he looked up at Severus, sweat shining on his body from the candlelight, and his voice rough.  
The older wizard levicorpused Harry onto the bed and dropped him onto his stomach.  
Harry, gaining some energy from the prospect of having Severus inside of him again, managed to get on his hands and knees, legs spread, ass in the air.  
"Quite the frantic frenzy you are in today, my love." Severus exhaled finally getting his breathing under control.  
"Fuck me, Sev..." Was all Harry managed to utter, mind foggy from arousal.  
Severus licked his lower lip and raised his hand, connecting it to Harry's ass with a loud slap, sending the head of Gryffindor house face first down into the pillow with a whine.  
Again, Severus' hand connected with the flesh of Harry's buttocks, and the boy who lived moaned desperately, pressing his ass outwards, begging for more.  
Severus was happy to give the man what he wanted, and it would be a lie to deny the fact that he loved it too.  
Harry's face was covered with a mixture of precome, saliva and tears, when Severus delivered the last slap against Harry's now fiery red ass.  
The older reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lubricant which was placed on it as a permanent fixture, only to be moved for this, near nightly occurrence.  
Severus lubed up his fingers and pressed two of them inside Harry's warmth, causing the smaller to shudder at the cold of the slick covering the digits.  
"Feels easier, less tight today, Harry. Have you had fun without me?" Severus purred into Harry's ear as he began stretching him.  
Harry moaned and nodded slowly.  
"I wanted you so bad, I couldn't stop myself." The Heir whimpered.  
"How many fingers did you use?" Severus purred in a low, dangerous tone, as he pressed his fingers fully inside.  
"F-four." He stammered, clenching around the fingers inside of him.  
"Such a greedy hole." Severus purred and added two more fingers, pushing them all the way inside, his thumb massaging Harry's balls.  
Harry's back tensed and his upper body collapsed into the mattress.  
Severus smiled and pulled his fingers out before he slicked up his cock and thrusted home, inside of Harry. This seemed to give him some strength back, as Harry spread his legs wider.  
"Use my body, Severus. Fuck me hard for your pleasure." Harry moaned.  
Severus grabbed Harry's hips and did as his beloved had pleaded, and snapped his hips forward, jackhammering into him.  
Harry whimpered as he felt the pain and pleasure build up until he was unable to stop the inevitable and came hard onto the mattress. The tightening of Harry around his member had Severus tumble over the edge as well, as he came, deep inside Harry.  
The older of the two professors pulled out gingerly before he laid down on the bed, casting a quick wand less, wordless cleaning spell on them and the bed.   
Severus pulled Harry into a hug and whispered love declarations to him, expressing how perfect Harry was. And to Severus, Harry was indeed perfect. Even his flaws were perfect to Severus.   
"I love you, Harry." Severus mumbled, feeling sleep luring in around him.   
"I love you too, Severus." Harry whispered.


	24. Response

Dawn broke and Harry awoke slowly. He felt the slow heaving of the warm chest he was pressed against.  
He wished he could just lay in bed 'til the sun went down, but alas, they had many classes that day. Harry smiled softly and ran his lips over his fiancé's chest lovingly, moving upwards, over his collarbone, throath, jaw, and finally, mouth, where he kissed Severus softly until the older stirred slightly.  
"Good morning, Harry." Severus grumbled before he stretched and yawned, then embracing his smaller lover.  
Harry reluctantly got out of bed and got ready for the day. Severus followed suit.  
Soon they found themselves in the great Hall, enjoying breakfast.  
As Harry's eyes scanned the four tables stretched across the room, he spotted two 7th grade Hufflepuffs. The Jones twins. A few students from Slytherin and Ravenclaw seemed to be acting hostile towards the two.

Harry kept his attention at the two twins for the duration of the meal. As soon as the twins arose to leave, Harry stood up as well, following them out. He gave a confused Severus a kind smile and kept walking.

"Jones and Jones. Come with me to my office." Harry said to the two, whom looked scared at one another before following the young professor.

Harry waved his hand, causing two chairs to place themselves in front of his desk, before he sat down in his own chair behind it.

"Professor Potter?" One of the twins asked confused. "What did we do?" Their hazel eyes seemed wide as platters.  
Harry shook his head slightly, looking at them with a gentle expression.  
"I saw how the two of you were treated by your peers during breakfast. Would you like to disclose the reason? I hate to see students getting mistreated."  
The twins looked around, seemingly uncertain about speaking up.  
"Whatever is being said in this room stays here, unless it is severe, as I would have to talk with the headmistress about it." Harry reassured them.  
"I..." one of the twins said, then bit her lip, looking away slightly.  
"It's because last year. I was named Alise, and she was named Fabian."  
Harry furrowed his brows, slightly confused. "I go by Artemis now, and she is Persephone."  
Harry's eyes widened in realization.  
"Oh! Of course. I see. And your peers are acting in a transphobic matter..." the professor said, low, to himself, nodding. "Well, something is to be done, as I will not allow such vile behaviour in this school." He spoke slightly louder, looking at the twins with a determined expression.  
Persephone corrected her large glasses and stood up.  
"Thank you for wanting to help us, professor Potter." She said softly. Artemis nodded and stood up as well.  
"I, for one, would love to just not have to prove myself to everyone." He grumbled. Harry nodded. He knew that feeling all too well.  
"I will do my best to find some way to address this in a decent matter. In general, acceptance should be an important virtue of Hogwarts." He said. "Now, classes start in a few minutes, so run along, wouldn't want to keep your professors waiting."  
The twins agreed and hurried out the door. Harry took note of Persephone stumbling into the side of the door and looked worryingly at her. But she simply shrugged awkwardly and walked away. 

Harry walked up to Minerva's office later that day, as he had devised an idea while assisting in DADA. The potions lessons that day were simply presentations, so he had not been needed, giving him the opportunity to bring his concerns to the headmistress.  
"Harry!" Minerva cheered as she saw her youngest employee. "I thought you had lessons at this time?" She looked at the clock hanging on the wall.  
"Yes, but Severus insisted he could hold the fort himself. I'm sorry to say, that I once again bring concerns with my visit." Harry said and sat down in one of the two comfortable chairs by Minerva's writing desk.  
"Problems are better to be addressed than ignored." Minerva sighed. And sat down on her own side.  
"I am here more in the spirit of two of our students, the Jones twins from 7th grade Hufflepuff."  
Minerva seemed to understand as she nodded. "Yes, I am aware of their situation, Harry." She said.  
"Are you also aware that they are being mistreated by their peers?" Harry added, making Minerva's expression turn somber.  
"I was afraid they would be." she sighed and her eyes turned down. "Albus refused to tell anyone but me about his own sexuality all his years, due to the treatment he would have faced, especially in his youth. To be transgender is sadly also something that is frowned upon by both muggle and wizard populations, more so than homosexuality is. I do hope the next millennia will bring more acceptance. Tho we like to boast to be more accepting of the LGBT than the muggles, we still have much to learn. Hopefully the 2000s will indeed be the years of the future."  
Harry was looking at his hands. He had suspected the headmaster to not be straight, but it was odd to hear, wondering how hurt Dumbledore must have been. And not to mention the confession from his mother, on why she had began avoiding Severus.  
"How about we host some sort of event here at Hogwarts. Some sort of acceptance celebration. Where we can celebrate everyone's uniqueness with gender, sexuality, race etc?" Harry suggested. "Promote equality and pride?"  
"Oh, Harry," Minerva chuckled. "You come up with such brilliant, yet obvious aids."  
"Is that a yes?"  
"Yes. Next week, we will hold a staff meeting and discuss this and find a date. I think it is a brilliant idea, Harry."

The Heir felt relief in his heart as he made his way down to the dungeons. He did not fully pay attention to where he was walking until he laid on his back on the floor, two yellow eyes with horisontal slots glaring down at him.  
Harry gasped, a fiery glow of red hair engulfed him as he let out a scream for help.  
Then the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always try to avoid these notes, as it breaks up the flow of the text for those that only want to read the fun part.  
> However.  
> I find that it is important to address the elephant in the room. In this case, a biggoted terf elephant that has lost whatever respect I had left for it.  
> I long debated discontinuing this fic, as I no longer wish to promote anything that has to do with Rowling. However, I have poured so much love into this fic. So I have decided to keep writing. Just know my stance, and if you agree with Rowling and her stance on transgender people, I will not miss you if you decide to no longer read my fic.  
> Lots of love and pride  
> -M. R. Northway  
> 🌈🤍💙💗🤍💗💙🤍🌈


End file.
